You & Me Plus 1 Makes 3!
by LionLovesTheLamb13
Summary: Bella and Edward Just get back from their honeymoon and Bella discovers She is pregnant! And the Baby is fully human. Bella and Edward struggle through, Pregnancy, Parenting, Death, and keeping their love alive when all else is lost.
1. Isle Esme

**Hi Everyone! This is My first attempt at a Multi Chapter story. Please go easy on me as im easily hurt by nasty comments, it doest just roll off my shoulders. This will really just be Full of Fluffiness and Cutness, as well as a little bit of drama in the middle. I have written 19 chapters but i have a feeling that after chapter 15 i will loose some people. SO if i keep getting good reviews and such, i will put up the rest. If it's not your thing dont read it. I'm a babies person, so i can guarantee that most of my stories will include some type of Baby-ness. I'm going to be a Midwife when im older so i know a bit about this stuff, but if i get it wrong...just send me a private message. :) **

**Well Without Further ado, i Give You the first Official Chapter of...You & Me + 1 makes 3! ENJOY**

**Love Clare.**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! IF I DID, I WOULD OWN TAYLOR LAUTNER BY NOW. :D**

* * *

BPOV

We arrived here 3 weeks ago, and we had no plans to leave. Well I had no plans to leave, Edward on the other hand wanted to get back before college started- but if I had it my way I wouldn't be going to college. I was having the best time doing absolutely nothing. We swam when we wanted to. We –or should I say I- ate when we wanted to. Slept in for as long as I wanted. This place was like heaven, of course what's heaven without god? Oh wait I already have him. I slowly got out of bed and was hit with a wave of vertigo. Once it passed I walked out to meet Edward how was cooking in the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm making your breakfast love. What would you like with your Eggs?" he asked flashing me that crooked smile I love. I stared at his beautifully sculpted chest, and sighed happily. He was all mine.

"Bella?" he asked laughing slightly.

"Sorry What?" I laughed walking up to hug him around the middle.

"What else do you want with your eggs, Love?" he smiled "Didn't you hear me the first time."

"Don't you get smart with me Mr Cullen. And I would like toast please." I said giggling

"Only if you start paying more attention Mrs Cullen." He smiled and moved out of my hold to get the toast. I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. I was hit with a bout of dizziness; I put my head on the table and waited for it to pass.

"Bella? Are you alright Love?" Edward asked as he sat the plate infront of me. I then lifted my head and started to slowly eat my food, hoping that it wouldn't come back up. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach, but I pushed it back down

"I'm Fine. Just dizzy for a second." He didn't look convinced.

"Seriously I'm fine and you shouldn't worry so much, it gives you wrinkles and makes you go grey prematurely." I laughed and started eating.

"Bells, What am I going to do with you?" He kissed my head and laughed.

"So when do we have to leave?" I asked.

"Well that's what I was going to talk to you about. I was thinking maybe tomorrow. Alice Called while you were asleep and said if we don't leave now we won't be able to for another several weeks due to storms. So tomorrow maybe?" he asked flashing his beautiful smile. It is impossible to say no.

"Ok then we can go. But I want to keep something from here, you know? As a reminder?" I asked taking my plate to the sink.

"Sure love. Like what? You weren't thinking something of the animal species because I don't think they would let those through customs." He laughed.

"No Edward. I was thinking like some shells or um I don't know really. I had this nice idea in my head and now it's gone." I huffed.

"It's ok love. Go have a shower and we can go for a walk to find you something. I'm going to call Alice and set up the flights." He said kissing me and then taking off like a bat out of hell. I can't wait until I'm a vampire. Then I can go with him everywhere. I had a shower, got dressed in one of Edwards shirts and my black tights. And sat on the lounge. I turned on the TV and the first thing that came on was titanic. Edward and I watched this 4 nights ago but we stopped it half way through because we got distracted with other things..

It was a little while later when I decided I was going to rest my eyes for a second. When I opened them I found myself encircled in two stone arms. I turned to look at Edward.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake love. You had me worried, I thought you were in a coma." He said laughing.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him as I glanced over to the window. The sun was either setting or rising. I wasn't sure.

"Well its 5 in the afternoon. So about 10 hours love. Alice has our flights booked. She said we can get one at 8.30 tonight or Midnight. I choose the 8.30 one." He said I was confused, didn't he say that we were leaving tomorrow.

"Wait I thought you said we were leaving tomorrow what changed?" I asked him

"Well the storms are getting closer and Alice thought it would be best if we got back before they get closer." He said. I nodded and got up.

"Human minute?" I looked at him. He chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Ok love I will wait here." He said as I bolted for the toilet. I really needed to pee. Once I had taken care of 'business' I walked back out to the lounge room. When I walked through the arch I noticed Edward wasn't there.

"Edward?" I called out and I started walking to the bedroom.

"Edward, Come out, Come out where ever you are." I said. Like I was playing hide and seek with a child.

"Bella? Where are you?" he asked playing along.

"I'm under the bed." I said crawling underneath the giant white bed. I noticed some feathers still there. I giggled and blew it out, just as Edwards feet stepped infront the bed.

"Bella? Is that a feather? You didn't bite a pillow to did you?" he laughed reaching down to get me. I got up and hug him around the middle and picked up the feather.

"I think I found what I want to take back" I said laughing. I carried it out to the kitchen and put it in a little plastic bag.

"Hey Edward? Do you think they would let me through customs with this?" I laughed examining the feather in the bag.

"Not if they found it, but we have ways of making things disappear and reappear." He laughed tapping his nose. He took the bag from me and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Now Mrs Cullen Your boat awaits." He said lifting me onto his back, and he ran to the boat and sat me down. I looked down at what I was wearing and gasped. I can't go on a plane looking like this.

"Edward I need a change of clothes." I said.

"Why Love, you look fine in that." He said not joking at all. I raised my eyebrow at him and he gave me my favourite crooked smile.

"Oh fine. What would you like to wear? But you need to be quick we only have little bit of time" he said I just pulled out my old jeans and a light blue long sleeved v neck. I went into the cabin to change. Edward started the boat after I had finished changing. Then we were on our way home.

~6.45pm~

We pulled up at the doc and Edward lifted me out of the boat and set our suitcases down beside me. I saw a yellow cab pull up next to us and Edward went to talk to the driver. He opened the trunk and put the suit cases in and then closed it. He came back around to me, flashed me a smile and opened the door for me. I hoped in and Edward got in the other side. The cab driver then took off and we were at the airport within a matter of minutes.

We boarded the flight at a little bit after 8. Apparently the runway was clear and we were up in the air before 8.30. When we arrived home I was still half asleep so Edward had to carry me through the airport. I had my eyes barely open when we arrived infront of the family.

"Bella? Ready to go home Love?" Edward asked. I nodded, and Alice came over and hugged me.

"Did you have a nice time?" she asked. I mumbled something incoherent, and the family laughed.

"Alice you can question her in the morning , or later today. Let her sleep." Esme said and I felt Edward pick me up in his arms and I fell into a peaceful oblivion.

* * *

**Ok, So What did you think? To weird? Or Not good enough to be on here? It's Un-Beta'd so the mistakes are my fault. I did use spell check but it only does so much lol **

**Please Review And Let Me know Your thoughts on whether i should continue. :)**

**Add Me On Twitter. Link on My Profile :) **


	2. Fainting Spells and What?

**Hi, So i Got Like one review for the first chapter but heaps of hits...like 223 to be exact! Come on Please Review Guys! I need the encouragement to continue. Well Here is the Second official chapter, if i dont get more reviews i will put it on hold for a bit...I Need Encouragement to keep going!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

BPOV.

I woke up on a hard and cold surface. I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was Edward. I could smell his intoxicating aroma from a mile away. I stirred and opened my eyes, only to be met with two beautiful golden ones, starring holes into my heart. His face looked like an angels and when he touched me I melted like butter on a hot summer's day.

"Afternoon Love." He chuckled.

"Did you have a nice rest?" he asked.

"It was somewhat pleasant. I dreamt about you again." I said, what was I kidding all my dreams are about Edward.

"I know, you were rather loud love. I don't think anyone could have missed that. By the way what did Emmett do to your Hippo?" he asked laughing again. I heard laughs coming from downstairs as well.

"Oh that, don't worry." I said. He chuckled and flashed me my favourite crooked smile and kissed my forehead.

"So what would you like to eat Mrs Cullen?" he asked me, I felt the all too familiar blush coming up my face, it happens more frequently now days, and especially when someone calls me Mrs Cullen.

"Eggs Please Mr Cullen." I said getting up and out of bed and going to the bathroom for a ' human moment'. I came out of the bathroom with my blue bathrobe over my pyjamas. I looked to the bed where Edward was a few minutes ago, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Edward?" I called.

"He's Downstairs Bella." I heard a voice from the closet called.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Who else Bella? Honestly, you think you would know by now I'm the only one who goes into your closet." She said laughing.

"So? Are you going to tell me the details or not?" she asked. Now I was nervous.

"What do you want to know?" I asked unsure of the 'details' she wanted.

"Only EVERYTHING! Bella this is huge, I wanted to give you guys some privacy so I didn't look into your future until the other day when I saw the storms coming. I thought it would be highly gross and an invasion of yours and Edwards Privacy. Plus he paid Me." she said with a tinkling laugh.

"There's not much to tell really, we had a honeymoon. A normal, regular, exciting, beautiful honeymoon." I said hoping that would be enough for her.

"Wait. Did you say he paid you? How? With what?" I asked.

"He paid off all my credit card bills and promised to do it for the next 2 months for not peeking, or invading as he put it." She said throwing me a pair of jeans and a blue v cut shirt.

"Now Get dressed, go eat, then we can talk." She nodded to herself and left the room as quick as a flash. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat my breakfast with my loving husband.

The days to follow consisted of me waking up after 12 hours of sleep, eating eggs, going to see Charlie and Cook him dinner every night- then freezing it until he got home- going back to Edwards, playing Mario cart with Emmett and Jasper, having dinner, then going to bed at 8.30 and repeating the cycle the next day. It had been 3 months since Edward and I had been married and everywhere we went we were still considered newlyweds. We went shopping last week and every time an old lady saws my rings she would stop us and we would have to tell all the details of our wedding.

It was Friday morning and everyone except Alice and Rosalie were home- they were shopping. I had woken up to the smell of eggs. Edward had left them next to the bed and woke me up to eat them. He was concerned about my growing appetite and my sleep patterns- but he was happy to see me eating a bit more and sleeping more, I just couldn't keep my eyes open after a long day. Once I was done he stood up and took my plate from me.

"I'll take these love, go have a shower and get dressed. I love you" he said kissing me. He started the kiss and he had to break it. He chuckled lightly and walked out the door. I got up and went to have a shower. As I walked into the bathroom I saw the clothes I was supposed to wear today sitting on the counter top. I started the shower, got undressed and hopped in.

I shut the water off and went to get out, when I was hit with a wave of dizziness, much like what I have back a few months ago. I blew it off as just moving too fast and I continued to get dressed.

I walked out of the bedroom and to the staircase I went to step down the first step when the dizziness increased. My eyes were going blurry and my limbs felt detached from my body.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Carlisle called.

"I think so I'm just a little bit…." I didn't finish my sentence before I blacked out in Carlisle's arms.

**CPOV (Hehe Surprise! You all thought it was going to be Edward didn't you?)**

I caught Bella before she fell down the stairs.

"Edward?" I called, maybe he could shed some light as to why Bella fainted. I scooped her up into my arms and I took her to my office. I lied her down on my makeshift hospital bed just as Edward walked in the door.

"What happened" his face creased with panic.

"I'm not sure Edward. She didn't look well when she came out of your room and I asked her if she was alright, she was halfway through a sentence when she collapsed." I said. Just the Bella began to stir awake.

"Bella? Can you open your eyes please sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Bella Love open your eyes." Edward whispered in her ear, and she opened her for a second. She closed them after she saw the blinding light.

"What Happened?" she asked. I wanted to know that as well.

"Me Too" said Edward. Bella gave him a look and he dismissed it with a shake of his head. She tried to get up and sit, but once she was up she fell back down on the bed, rubbing her stomach.

"Ok Bella, What hurts?" I asked. She was still rubbing her stomach.

"My stomach hurts. But it's not like nausea it physically hurts." She said.

"Can you lift your shirt please Bella?" She nodded and lifted her shirt up to her chest.

Her stomach was very red and bloated, i gasped, she couldn't be.

"Couldn't be what? You don't think?" Edward asked.

"Yes that's exactly what I think." I said back. _From the look of the bump and the way her skin is stretching, I'm saying she is around about 3 months pregnant._

"Bella Love? Carlisle and I have something to tell you. But don't be worried everything will work out." _Edward? This seems like a normal pregnancy. Listen closely can you hear the tiny heart beat?_

"What is it?" she asked seeming extremely curious to the conversation Edward and I are having.

"Bella, Carlisle thinks scratch that. Carlisle is almost certain that you're carrying." He said a confused look crossed Bella's face as she took in what he said.

"What?" she asked in a small voice. I'm positive she wanted to hear it from me. Edward nodded at me.

"You're Pregnant Bella. You and Edward are going to have a Baby, Congratulations." I said grinning.

"I'm what?" she asked….

* * *

**Ok So Good Or Bad? As I said I wont Update again unless i get More Reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xx**


	3. Dr Hollis and Telling Charlie

Ok so i have like 3 Reviews. Now Im giving this story on more shot. I need more reviews please! Otherwise, i will pull it down. I Need incouragement People. And After the crappy day i have had, i need some nice-ness in the reviews. :)

**Here is Chapter 3, this may very well be the last one, so please review or i will have to take it down!**

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't get my head around what Carlisle had said.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Carlisle Nodded

"Well I will have to run some tests to confirm, but I am 100 percent sure your pregnant." He said with a smile.

"Will it be a…" I trailed off.

"I highly doubt it Bella. You're progressing normally as far as I can tell and well your glowing." He said.

"Ok when can we know for sure?" Edward asked him. I had placed my hands delicately on my stomach. One on top and one below the almost no existent bump.

"We can go now if you like, Bella? Is that ok with you?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and got up off the bed and felt light headed, but I shook it off. I went to stand and I swayed a little bit, but Carlisle caught me.

"You ok Bella?"Edward asked, Carlisle's face was creased with worry.

"I'm just a bit dizzy that's all, nothing to worry about." I said walking into my room to get my jacket and shoes. I walked down the stairs and met up with the face of Esme- My second mother.

"Bella, you look a little pale." She said, I laughed

"I always look pale." I said.

"No I mean more than usual. Are you feeling alright?" she asked feeling my forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sure you know what is going on?" I asked. She nodded and a huge smile lit up her face.

"Yes. I'm so happy for you two. Think of this, a Baby Cullen. I'm so excited I get to be a grandma. Alice and Rose are going to be Auntie's, Edwards going to be a dad, and you Bella, you're going to be a Momma." She said hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and Edward came over and we walked out to the car. The drive to the hospital was fast, but because I had told Carlisle I was nauseous, he slowed down a bit. Just enough so I didn't hurl in his Mercedes. We parked and Carlisle lead us to the elevators, we got in and he pressed level 2. I have never been to this part of the hospital before. This level is for the Children's Ward, The gynaecology Department, Maternity Ward. I knew where we were heading. I shuddered inside. The Gynaecology Dept. but we didn't turn that was so I let out an almost invisible sigh in relief, but Edward heard and chuckled. We made our way through the OB/GYN Department. We walked in and Carlisle said I can sit down while he got the necessary things out of the way. I took a seat in the surprisingly comfortable chair. Edward sat down next to me and took my hand in his. I looked around the large waiting area. There were 4 other women here, two looked ready to pop any second and the other two just had small bumps. There were pictures on the walls of woman and babies. There was a cork board filled with pictures of women and their families and doctors right after the births of their children-I assume. I was lost in my own thoughts when Carlisle pulled me out.

"Bella, we can go in now" he said. Edward and I stood up and followed him to a room down the hall. The name on the door was _Dr Sara Hollis~ OB/GYN_. Carlisle knocked on the door and a voice called from inside.

"Come in" she said. Edward squeezed my hand and we walked inside.

"Ah Carlisle Cullen, this is new. I don't often see Emergency Doctors here, especially Men ones." She laughed and shook his hand.

"No Sara, I'm not here for me. This is my son Edward and his Wife Bella." He said introducing us. I smiled slightly when he said I was Edward wife.

"Nice to meet you two." She shook our hands to. The she motioned for us to sit down.

"Ok now I'm guessing this isn't a social visit?" she asked.

"No" Carlisle said, truthfully I was glad he was the one talking. I felt sick, I didn't want to talk, or I'd hurl.

"Bella fainted this morning, and he has been getting lightheaded for a while apparently." He looked over to me and I nodded.

"Ever since we got back from our honeymoon." Edward said. She nodded and wrote down notes.

"And the when she came to she said that her stomach hurt. Not from nausea but actually pain. I examined her and her stomach was stretching, and I told her I thought she was pregnant and now were here." Carlisle said. She nodded and turned to me. Oh this can't be good.

"Ok Bella, I'm just going to ask you a few questions for you. Now when was the first day of your last period?" she asked I blushed deep red, I heard Edward chuckle.

"umm..it was 10 days before the wedding so I'm going to guess and say the 3rd of August." She nodded. It was now the 11th of October.

"Ok so besides the stomach pain and the dizziness, no other signs or symptoms?" she asked.

"I have been sleeping a lot- so I have been told" I looked at Edward and grinned.

"That's normal. Ok so let's do a blood test and get an ultrasound machine. You can do that right Dr Cullen?" she laughed and went to leave the room. Carlisle nodded and went out of the room with her. Blood test I cringed.

"What is she thinking?" I asked Edward.

"She's almost certain your pregnant but she wants to make sure and not give us false hope. She likes you already. She made that opinion before you even started talking. She's hoping to be friends." He said smiling. I kissed his lips softly and he kissed me back.

"You don't have to stay for the blood test if you don't want to." I Said to him, but he shook his head.

"Bella, it will be fine I can handle it. Besides I want to experience every minute of this with you, blood and all." He said kissing me again when the Dr walked in.

"Don't mind me, but just remember that's how you two made this." She said pointing to my stomach, and laughed. I laughed to.

"Ok Now Bella, would you rather lie down or sit up. It's just, some people think that it's easier to lie down while having a needle so they don't try and pull away." She said, I shook my head.

"No I'm ok. I think I can sit." I said and got up then walked over to the bed and Edward lifted me up onto it. I took his hand in mine and the Dr prepared my arm. I looked over and saw the needle and my breathing speed up. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears.

"Bella, love look at me." Edward said. I looked into his eyes.

"Ok Bella, you ready?" the Dr asked. I nodded but my heart kept racing. Edward held my face in his hands and I looked deeply into his beautiful golden eyes. I didn't even feel the needle go in. I only noticed when the Dr said something.

"Ok Bella all done. Just give these a few minutes then we can do an ultrasound." She said and walked out of the room.

"Ok how did I go?" I asked Edward.

"She thought you were going to pass out and she was amazed when you didn't." he said laughing. I laughed to and then she came back in the room with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Well, Congratulations Mommy & Daddy. You're going to have a baby." She said smiling. She placed her hand onto of mine in a friendly gesture.

"Now when your father gets back with that machine then you can take a look." Just the Carlisle knocked at the door and came in.

"Speak of the Devil" she said. I laughed.

"How did we go?" Carlisle asked. I smile came across my face.

"Congratulations Grandpa." I said he came over and hugged me and then Edward. Dr Hollis was getting the machine set up.

"Ok Move aside grandpa and Dad, we need to see this baby." She said looking at me.

"Ok Bella, lie down on the bed for me and pull you shirt up to your chest." She said I did as I was told.

"Ok this is going to be cold." She warned before she put the gel on my stomach. It was cold but nothing compared to what I was used to. She moved the probe around on my lower abdomen until she got a picture.

"There's your Baby Bella." She said pointing to the little blob on the screen. I felt tears cascade down my face as I stared in awe. That little jelly bean was mine and Edwards baby. We made that. I felt tears continue to fall down my face, Edward wiped them away with his finger.

"Would you like a picture?" Dr Hollis asked. I nodded not taking my eyes off the screen. I couldn't believe that there was a baby inside of me - a living breathing human baby. Part of me and Edward and what we shared together. She took some measurements- I assume- and wrote some things down.

"Is it ok?" I asked.

"Perfect, it's the right size and length. And if you look really close you can see its little hand ." She said pointing to a shape above my baby.

"Wow, can you tell what it is?" Edward asked her. I was curious to but I didn't really want to know.

"Not yet Dad, sorry." She said cleaning the gel off my stomach.

"I don't want to know. I want to wait until it's born. Is that ok with you?" I asked him knowing full well he would know at the next scan by reading her mind.

"That's fine. I don't want to know either, I was just curious." He laughed slightly. Edward pulled my up off the bed and we said goodbye to Dr Hollis, and went to the reception area to make an appointment for 4 weeks. Once a month I would get to see my baby. I was so excited. We walked to the car and Edward sat in the back with me. My hands went to my stomach and Edward went on top of mine.

"Hello Baby" I said to my stomach, I heard Edward chuckle. Then I remembered one detail in all of this happiness.

"Charlie!" I said looking at Edward.

"Yes we will have to tell him Love. Would you like to do it now?" Edward asked. I thought for a moment, I may as well get it over and done with.

"Ok, why not. He can't say or do anything that would make me not happy today." I smiled.

'Can you take us to Charlie's please Carlisle?" Edward asked, Carlisle nodded and drove down the familiar street. Charlie's cruiser was outside so I knew he was home.

"I will leave the car here for you. See you two at home." Carlisle said, then he disappeared and Edward and I walked up the pathway. Edward knocked and Charlie grumbled something and opened the door.

"Hey Bells, Edward. What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Hey dad. What? Cant a daughter come see her father once and a while." I said.

"Of course you can, come on in." he said moving aside so we could walk in the house. We walked into the lounge. I sat in the 2 seater with Edward and Charlie took the arm chair.

"So how have you two been?" Charlie asked, now was the time to tell him. I just need to get it out.

"We have been good Dad thanks. We actually have something to tell you." I said trailing off. I looked at Edward, who squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Well?" Charlie asked I just had to tell him.

"Dad, Edward and I are having a Baby." I said looking down. I was waiting for him to explode but it never happened. I looked up and I saw Charlie had a grin from ear to ear plastered on him face.

"Really? You're having a Baby?" he asked looking at my slightly larger stomach. It wasn't noticeable yet but I knew it was there.

"Yes Charlie you're going to be a grandpa." Edward said smiling widely. I placed my hands on my stomach and Edward placed his on top of mine. We stayed at Charlie's until dinner time then we left. When the house came in view I could see a tiny bouncing figure on top of the stairs. Alice. I got out if the car and she ran straight over to me.

"Oh my god Bella! This is Amazing! Think of all the shopping, new clothes for you and the baby, crib, change table, rocking chairs, blanket, pacifiers…" she kept rattling off things I would need.

"Alice we have 6 months to do all that. Besides I still have to tell my mom." Alice nodded and knelt down to my stomach.

"Hello Baby, I'm your Aunty Alice. I can't wait to meet you. Please please be my shopping buddy. Your mom hates it but I'm going to make sure you skip that gene." Alice laughed and kissed my stomach and hugged me and Edward.

"Please don't corrupt my child before its even born Alice" Said Edward. She laughed her tinkling laugh and walked inside.

"I need to use the phone Edward. I have to call my mom." I said. He nodded and gave me his cell phone. I dialled in the number and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Mom." I said

"Oh Bella Baby how are you going. I haven't heard form you in so long." She said.

"I'm going great, I know I have been slack I know. I just called to give you some news." I said. This was going to be easy. The hard part was telling dad and that went smoothly.

"Ok what is it honey?" she asked.

"Is Phil there?" I asked not wanting to repeat myself.

"Yes he's here honey." She said.

"Can you put me on loud speaker please, I don't want to have to say it twice." I said I heard a beep and then everything sounded distant.

"Ok honey go what do you have to tell us?" She asked.

"Edward and I are having a baby." I said. It was quiet for a moment. Then I heard her scream.

"Oh this is wonderful Bella! When are you due? How did Charlie take the news?" she asked. We talked for an hour before I decided I was tired and said goodbye so I could go to bed. I changed into my pyjamas and got into bed then Edward came in and changed into his pyjama pants and got in bed with me. I snuggled up against his cheat with my back facing him. I felt his hands come to rest on my stomach and I fell asleep thinking off my baby and my future.

* * *

**Well If you want to find out what happens next you NEED TO REVIEW! Please, i'm begging now, i really want some feedback from you guys.!**

**xxx Clare**


	4. Three and a Half Months

**Ok so i caved...I'm going to give all of you wonderful reviews this chapter. Please encourage others to review! **

**Thankyou to...**

_**Jasminloobyloo, TwilightObsessed1996, daisie710, Music Of the Wind , and edward-girl-4-ever,**_

**For you wonderful reviews, this is for you. :) **

**Well...its time for the drama. Now this is a bit sad and it was deffinatly hard to write... But here it is...**

**CHAPTER 4! Enjoy. :) **

* * *

The past 3 weeks have consisted of Shopping, sleeping, eating, throwing up and more eating. I was feeling well this morning for the first time in 3 weeks. I had eaten solid food and it had stayed in my stomach. I was amazed. My stomach had gotten a little bit bigger and my jeans were slowing becoming small. But it wasn't anything unmanageable. I didn't think it was normal at first that the baby would grown this fast but Carlisle said it was growing at a normal rate. Almost everyone in town had heard about my pregnancy from the Grandpa to be. I was happy that he had told people- at least he was happy and excited. It was Sunday afternoon and Alice was sitting on the couch with the laptop buying more baby stuff. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper went hunting and Edward, Carlisle and Esme were around the house somewhere. I started reading this book called 'Damaged' By Cathy Glass. It was a very good book. Not something I would usually read. I had cried through it, and by the time I got to the middle I was ready to go get the little girl and bring her here. I had 7 pages to go when I felt a weird pain in my stomach. I put the book down and slowly got up.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Alice asked eyeing me up and down.

"Yep I just need to pee, I think."I said walking to the bathroom; I felt Alice's eyes watching me. I got to the bathroom and started walking over to the toilet when I got a stabbing pain in my stomach. I fell to the ground and lent up against the wall. I put my hands on my stomach, and tried to hold in a scream. Once the pain had passed I felt something wet between my legs. I reached down and my pulled my hand back up. It was covered in blood. My baby. I thought. But I was interrupted by another pain and more blood. This time I let out a cry.

"Edward." I cried, tears freely falling down my face. I heard a knock at the door and it swung open. I looked up at him.

"Bella! CARLISLE!" he called coming over to me and holding me.

"Edward what's wro- oh god Bella.!" He exclaimed. Then came and knelt by me. I had more pain.

"Edward the baby" I cried, looking at my blood stained hands.

"Bella we need to get you to the hospital." Carlisle said and Edward picked me up. Edward ran down the stairs to the car. He opened the back door and I saw towels on the back seat- thankyou Alice. He carefully laid me down on them- not worrying about a seat belt and got in next to me. He put a towel over me to keep me somewhat warm and Carlisle got in the front seat.

"You're alright Bella. You're alright." Edward whispered. Then Carlisle took off down the highway, we were going at speeds I didn't want to know of, I just kept crying, the pain was coming back worse.

"Edward! It hurts." I said pulling my knees to my chest. Well as best as I could anyway.

"I know love, were nearly there. It will be alright." He said as we pulled up to the hospital. Edward scooped me up out of the car, carrying me bridal style and He ran into Emergency with Carlisle following behind. I vaguely noticed Jessica sitting with her mother in one of the chairs with an ice pack on her hand. I felt more blood seep down my leg.

"Please Help Her!" Edward said to no one in particular, he just wanted someone to come, a nurse brought out a wheel chair and he placed me into it.

"Edward! I need you." I said. He held my hand as Carlisle took us through to a private room. There was more pain and more blood. I knew what was happening- my baby was dying. I cried more. Tears fell rapidly down my face and my chest heaved with debilitating sobs.

"Ok Bella honey I will send in a nurse to help you get changed into a gown. I will call Dr Hollis and get her here." I nodded, he left and a nurse came in. Edward silently excused himself.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Chloe. Let's get you changed hon." She said with a sad smile. I saw her glance at my wedding rings now covered in blood. More tears came. She took off my shirt and put the gown on me and tied it up. The she moved to my jeans. She peeled them off and put them in a bag. I didn't want to look at them they were all blood stained.

"Ok, I'm going to put a towel underneath you." She said lifting my legs and placing it under me to – I assume- soak up the blood. She left the room and Edward came back in. He got on the bed with me and hugged me. The pain was getting worse and I was losing a lot of blood. I heard the door open and Carlisle and Dr Hollis came in. She took one look at me and sighed.

"Bella, honey I need to examine you ok?" I nodded and Edward got off the bed but kept a hold of my hand. Dr Hollis put gloves on and came next to me. She carefully lifted the blanket. I felt the worse pain ever and I felt something different, like sort of empty. She did what she needed to do, then spoke.

"Bella you had a miscarriage. I'm so sorry." She said removing her gloves. I cried and Edward hugged me tightly, letting me ruin his shirt with more tears.

"I need to do another ultrasound to make sure everything is fine in your womb. Its standard procedure after a miscarriage." She said sadly. I nodded and she left the room.

"I'm sorry Bella and Edward. I will go make arrangements for a room for you two." Carlisle said sadly and left the room as well.

"I'm sorry!, I'm so sorry baby." I said to my empty stomach. Edward held me as I cried.

"Shh Love, it know. I know. It will be alright." He chanted. I heard a knock at the door but made no attempt to look who it was.

"They have a room for you Bella. An orderly will be here in about half an hour to take you ok?" the familiar voice asked, I knew it was Carlisle. I nodded and he left the room.

"Alice" Edward said quietly.

"I'm so sorry you guys." She said and that brought on a fresh round of tears. She came up to the bed and hugged me awkwardly- the rails on the bed were in the way.

"Edward can you please leave. Everyone is outside, and I need to get Bella changed into some clean clothes." She said. Edward kissed me lightly on the head and got up off the bed.

"How are you doing hon?" Alice asked.

"My baby died." I cried to her. She climbed on the bed to take Edwards place and hugged me. I knew the blood must be hard for her to be around.

"Let's get you changed, and give you a shower." she said lifting me up taking me to the little bathroom. It had a shower and a bath. Alice opted for the bath as it would be easier fo rher to manuver me around. Once I was cleaned and dressed, she put me back on the bed which now had new sheets on it. She sat down as well and started brushing my hair.

"Alice did you see this happening?" I asked, my voice wasn't over a whisper.

"No Bella, I'm so sorry. I couldn't see the baby. I haven't been able to. I only ever got a glimpse." She said and finished doing my hair; she let it fall loosely down my back. I saw the door open again and Edward came in with Carlisle and someone else. Alice got up and kissed my check and left. I saw Edward nod slightly to a question in her head.

"Bella are you ready to go?" Carlisle asked I nodded but I wasn't sure I was able to move on my own. The other man- the orderly- came and put the Wheelchair next to my bed and Edward lifted me into it. Carlisle got a blanket to cover my legs and we were off. We went through the emergency waiting room toward the elevators. I glanced at Jessica, my eyes still leaking with tears. I could get a hold of them. She smiled sadly over to me. I smiled back slightly and looked back down. Edward grabbed my hand squeezed it. I looked up at him and we entered the elevator. The orderly pressed level 2 and we were there in seconds. I was pushed along some corridors, then Edward opened some doors and I saw pictures of babies everywhere.

You have got to be kidding me! This is some messed up shit, brining a woman who has had a miscarriage to the maternity ward. Some kind of sick joke. I was wheeled past the rooms with 3 women in them, to a little private room in the back corner of the ward. I was thankful I couldn't hear any babies crying. Edward lifted me out of the chair and placed me on the bed. He pulled the covers over me and the orderly left us.

"Bella, I'm going to hook you up to and IV ok? Just to keep you hydrated." Carlisle said I nodded, and then he left the room. Edward got on the bed with me and held me; my sobs were all you could hear. Edward picked me up and sat me on his legs; my legs were wrapped around his waist- just like he was holding a 3 year old. More tears came. He rubbed my back in circles trying to comfort me. I heard the door click open, and Carlisle came in with a trolley. He took a look at me and sighed. I had never see Carlisle this quiet.

"Bella? Can you give Carlisle your hand please love?" Edward Whispered. I hadn't noticed that they were in fists on his chest. I slipped one out and put it over Edwards shoulder. Carlisle came over and rubbed my hand with alcohol and got the needle ready. I didn't feel when the offensive little needle pierce my skin. But I felt him tape it up and run over it with alcohol again.

"Bella, I'm going to send in a nurse with your fluids. Try and sleep dear." He said and left the room. About 10 minutes later the nurse came in and put the bag up and left some food. I wasn't hungry, even though Edward would have liked me to eat it. I didn't. It was 7.00pm when I finally cried myself to sleep. I welcomed the blackness that came with it.

**EPOV ( woo Edwards POV…Finally!)**

Bella had finally cried herself to sleep on my chest and I had no plans on moving in the slightest. I didn't want her to wake up. She needed rest after today, tomorrow was going to be just as bad. I stared at the hospital food she hadn't touched. I would have liked her to at least eaten the Jelly. But I couldn't persuade her. I looked down at her. Her face was red with tear tracks everywhere, her eyes were puffy, her nose was running and she was still bleeding- I could smell it. I silently sobbed for the loss of mine and Bella's Child. Alice had shown me a glimpse of what he would look like. She only ever got one glimpse into his future.

_He was a beautiful little boy around 2 years old. Brown hair like Bella's, Emerald eyes like my human ones. He wore a designer outfit, with a pacifier on a chain hanging from it as he ran through the grass of our front lawn._

'_Look Dada' he cried and pointed to a butterfly coming from a flower and chasing him, he was giggling wildly. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. I smiled._

'_Be careful son' I laughed and Bella snaked her hands around my waist, I kissed her on the head. _

'_Mama!' the boy cried happily tearing his gaze away from the butterfly and the vision ended. _

I looked back down at Bella who was still crying in her sleep, she was so beautiful. She would have been so happy to have a son. I was pulled out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I whispered, but loud enough so that if it was the doctor she could hear. The door opened then Carlisle and Dr Hollis came in. They took one look at Bella asleep on my lap in the bed and quietly sat down. Carlisle stood up again and came over and put a warm blanket over Bella and me when he noticed her goose bumps.

"How long has she been asleep?" Dr Hollis Asked. I glanced at the clock it was 7.26pm.

"About half an hour." I said quietly, not wanting to disturb her.

"Ok, we will do an ultrasound in the morning. Around about 8, is that ok?" she asked. I nodded.

"How is she? Why did this happen?" I asked. I knew I wasn't getting the full story off Carlisle.

"She's doing alright. I'm still concerned about if she is losing blood. We don't know why this happened Edward." She said sadly.

'_I wonder if she is still bleeding, I guess I will have to wait until she's awake to know.'_

"She's still bleeding." I said answering her unspoken question. She nodded and came over to check the IV bag. She was about to leave when I stopped her.

"Dr Hollis?" I asked. She turned around.

"What was it? Boy or Girl? Could you tell?" I asked, not entirely sure you could this early.

"It was very small, but yes we could tell. It was a boy." She said sadly, I nodded and she left the room. My boy, My Son- _Our _Son. He will never grow up and play base ball with Uncle Emmett, or go Shopping with Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme. Or Learn how to hot wire cars with his Aunt Rosalie. But most of all he will never get to meet the most beautiful, caring, selfless, wonderful woman in the world- his Mother Bella.

"Edward?" Carlisle called, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked over to him.

"This is going to be extremely hard on Bella, But how are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know. I wanted her to be happy and now we're here." I said softly.

"This isn't your fault son. No one could have prevented it or stopped It." he said. Then Bella started to stir. The tears were coming down her cheeks fast and her breathing hitched slightly. She was still asleep. She must be having a nightmare.

"What? No, No, NO! My Baby! NOOOOO!" she cried loudly. Her sobs getting louder with each word.

"Shh Love it's ok." I soothed. But it wasn't helping.

"This is all My Fault. I'm Sorry Baby, I'm sorry." She said then she started hyperventilating, her breaths were becoming shorter and shorter.

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY BABY AWAY! NOOOOOO" she screamed.

"Carlisle, do something." I said urgently. He left the room and came back with some nurses.

"Put her on the bed." He said. I carefully manoeuvred her so I didn't pull the IV. I slowly put her on the bed, her heart was racing and her breathing was short and laboured. He gave a nurse a syringe and she inserted it into Bella's IV and she quickly fell peaceful. Her breathing and heart rate returned to normal.

"What was that?" I asked Carlisle.

"Just a sedative, Edward she will be fine." He said.

"Dr Cullen she's still bleeding. We should get Dr Hollis." A nurse said glancing towards me. I looked down and saw that Bella's blood had gone through onto my pants.

"Yes get her here." Carlisle said and the nurse left the room. I sat down and stroked Bella's hair and I looked up when Dr Hollis entered the room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We had to sedate her, she was hyperventilating." He said.

"Ok what can I do?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"She's still bleeding, is there any way you can do the ultrasound now?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure I will be right back." She said and left the room, only to come back 2 minutes later with an ultrasound machine.

"Would you mind lifting her top?" she asked me, I nodded and lifted Bella's shirt up to her chest. Dr Hollis put the gel on Bella's stomach and moved the probe around.

"Well, this is amazing." She said. What was so amazing about this?

"What do you mean?" I asked and she called for Carlisle to come have a look. I saw his eyes widen and he blocked his thoughts from me.

"What is it?" I asked becoming increasingly impatient.

"Son, Bella is still pregnant" Carlisle said.

What?

* * *

**This was actually very hard to write as my Aunty's have expericenced miscarriages in the past, and it broke them. My Aunty actually gave birth to a still born Baby in 2005. **

_**Lachlan Fredrick 11/10/05 R.I.P Baby Boy.. We Miss You Everyday xxx**_

**Please review and i know that i may have some facts wrong in here so PM if you find anything as it is UnBeta'd.. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews Make me smile...and the way im feeling...i need smile. :) xxx**


	5. Impossible and 6 Months

**I'm Over the Moon about the amount of reviews i got for the last chapter. Keep it up guys! Your Amazing. :) **

**Now, i know i have been updating almost everyday becuase your reviews are like lollies to me, but, My updates are going to become slower now that im getting into the story, i WILL update either once a week or twice a week if your lucky. Now i start my senior year (grade 12) next year and i have all my exams coming up next week. So i will try and put another Chapter up Sunday night or Monday morning for you all to enjoy...while i go study my brains out and hopefully pass. **

**Well here it is, I'm finishing up my website now so i will upload all the pics for this pic on there and give you all the details! :) **

**CHAPTER 5! Remember REVIEW GUYS! **

* * *

EPOV

What?

"What do you mean Bella's still pregnant? She miscarried." I stated.

"We are guessing it was twins and we didn't pick up on the second one." Dr Hollis said.

"Is that even possible?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yes it certainly is. It could be that the second foetus wasn't formed properly. Or there was some kind of disability. But either way this is amazing." Carlisle said.

"Is it ok?" I asked Dr Hollis how was studying the screen.

"It looks healthy, but we will no more later on. For now I suggest that you get some rest, tomorrow will be hard on Bella, but this might just make it a little bit better." She said, I smiled at her and she took the probe of Bella's stomach and passed me a towel to clean her off.

"Will do, thank you." I said as she packed the stuff away.

She patted my hand in a friendly gesture.

"It's my job Edward, but you and Bella have a special place. I hope all goes well overnight. Page me when she wakes please." She said and walked out the door. I looked at Bella's sleeping form waiting for her to wake up.

"Edward? She will be asleep for at least another 7 hours with the dose we gave her." he said I didn't think about the sedative and the harm it could have done.

"Could the sedative have hurt the-" He cut me off.

"No Edward I promise you. Go home and get changed go hunting then come back." He said.

"I can't leave her. What if she wake up and no one is here?" I said grabbing her little cold hand in mine.

"I will stay with her I won't leave her. I promise you son." He said. I nodded and got up, I kissed Bella on the cheek and left the hospital.

**BPOV**

I woke up to a bright light in front of me. It was nearly blinding, I closed my eyes, rolled over and pushed my head into my pillow to try and escape it.

"Morning Bella dear, how are you feeling?" the gentle voice of Carlisle asked me. Where was Edward? Why wasn't he here?

"Bella? Can you turn over for me please?" he asked trying to guide me.

"To bright" I whispered. I heard him walk over and turn the lights off only leaving the side lamp on.

"Is that better?" he asked as I turned over to face him. I nodded.

"Thanks." I whispered, my voice seemed to be gone. I rubbed my throat, wondering why it was sore.

"Is you throat bothering you Bella?" he asked, I nodded.

"Just a bit, what happened?" I asked.

"You were having a night terror, we had to sedate you. You were screaming a lot, that would probably cause the throat soreness. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" he asked. I thought for a moment. I thought I had cried myself into exhaustion and slept a dreamless night. Apparently not.

"Nope. No idea." I answered quickly

"Where's Edward?" I asked tears threatening to fall down my face. Had he decided to leave again? I felt my heart speed at the thought.

"Bella, calm down. He's coming back I promise, he has gone to hunt." I look at Carlisle, I didn't believe him and I think he sensed that. My heart was still beating fast like it was going to break out of my chest and my breathing was coming in short gasps.

"Bella, I promise you, he is coming back. Now calm down before I sedate you again. You don't need any more stress." He held my hand a brushed the hair out of my face. He whipped away the tears that fell and gave me a glass of water.

"You promise he is coming back?" I asked still not entirely believing him.

"Yes Bella. He will be here Soon, I promise." He said I nodded and there was a knock at the door. Dr Hollis walked in with my Greek god behind her. I sighed happily knowing Carlisle didn't lie. I knew he wouldn't do that to me. He walked at a human pace over to me and scooped me up in his arms. He got on the bed with me and held me in his lap, and then Dr Hollis started talking. I didn't want to hear what she had to say, I just wanted to go home.

"Morning Bella. How are you feeling today?" she asked.

'_Um I don't know. I lost my unborn child, I feel freaking peachy'_

"Fine" I said not wanting to be rude. How did she think I felt?

"Well I need to examine you again and then get another Ultrasound just to make sure everything is shipshape." She said and Edward lifted me off his lap.

"Now do you want everyone out or what?" she asked.

"Doesn't worry me." I said 'Edward's seen it before.' I muttered and He laughed slightly hearing me. I saw Carlisle laugh too.

"All right Bella Just lie down and bring your legs up." She said, I did as I was told and she did what she needed to do, then left the room. It was silent until I asked

"When can I leave? I want to go home." Edward looked at Carlisle and he answered.

"Soon Love. They may want to keep you in for observation." He said. '_Observation'_? I fell like I am being put on display in a zoo.

"How long?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

"If they do it would only be a few days Bella, 3 at the most." He said. I nodded and Dr Hollis knocked at the door and came back in with the ultrasound machine. She moved it to my side of the bed and playfully pushed Carlisle out of the way.

"Ok Bella, you know the drill. Lift your shirt to your chest and well have a look. Just a warning you it will be cold." She said and put the gel on my stomach and started moving it around. I didn't know what she was looking for, there was nothing there. I didn't look at the screen, somehow not seeing anything there would make it more 'official' and I wasn't really ready for it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her press some buttons and a fast, loud noise filled the room. I knew that sound. _My Baby_. I turned my head and saw a tiny blob on the screen. I could vaguely see a fast flicker in the middle of it. My baby was alive. He was Alive and he was right there. I looked over to Edward- who was beaming with a smile that could light up the world in the darkest places.

"Edward, He's there. My baby is there. _Our_ baby is here." I corrected myself it wasn't just My baby, he was Edwards to. Equal parts of him and me and what we shared together.

"I know." He whispered.

"How is this possible? I mean, didn't I miscarry?" I asked, very confused.

"I'm guessing that it was a twin that wasn't formed properly. Yes you did miscarry, but the other twin is still alive and in excellent health. Congratulations, Bella." She said Wiping the gel off me and the probe. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks one after the other, but these were happy tears.

"Well Bella, I guess I will be seeing you in 4 weeks, for your next scan, but until then when you leave you will be on strict bed rest for 2 weeks then your only allowed on your feet for no more than 3 hours a day. Alright?" she said I nodded and asked.

"So, when exactly can I leave?" she smiled.

"How about this afternoon? I'm sure Dr Cullen can take as care of you at home as well as he can here. Am I right Carlisle?" she asked him.

"That's right." He nodded.

"OK thanks Dr Hollis." I said and she nodded.

"No worries, oh Bella before I forget there are people in the waiting room waiting to come see you. Shall I send them in?" she asked. I was worried who was out there. Knowing Jessica the whole town would be if she told them I was here.

"Ok?" I said hesitantly and she left the room, I was happy to find that it was just the Cullen's out there. Alice came bouncing in the door with Emmett in toe carrying at least a dozen 'Get Well Soon' Balloons.

"Alice, Emmet. You realise I'm coming home this afternoon, right?" I asked slowly.

"Of course Bella, but we went past the gift shop and I had to get them and Emmett insisted on carrying them." She laughed.

The day went on and all the Cullen's- Except Jasper-stayed with me. I can't blame Jasper for leaving; the blood is a bit much for him. It's probably feels like were holding a bag of weed infront of a recovering drug addict.

I went home and I wasn't allowed to move by myself ever since I came in the door. I was even carried to the toilet. Edward made me have baths, or if I wanted a shower I had to have a seat in there. It was beyond crazy, but at least he was there and instead of not caring at all. I love him so much.

**~_FLASH FORWARD~_**

I was now six months pregnant and everything hurt. My back, my feet, my Head and I ALWAYS had hunger pains, but get this- I have eaten nearly 1 container of choc chip ice cream, I had 2 eggs with bacon on toast, apple and peanut butter, a packet of Oreo's, and my latest craving- avocado and vegemite on crackers, and its only 10:30 am. It was completely insane. But hey I didn't care. Carlisle said that I was gaining the right amount of weight that I should be, if not a little bit less that I should be. So that had Edward force feeding me on regular intervals during the day. I was laying on the couch with my head in Edwards lap and my feet me being massaged by Alice and her 'Wonder hands' as I call them now days. It was so hot in this house, but no one else felt it except me. Stupid naturally cold vampires. I was wearing one of my singlets because it was more comfortable and to be completely honest I liked showing off my belly. I rolled up my shirt a little bit and slowly rubbed my fingers up and down my stomach. I felt my baby kick. It's so amazing every time he or she – as Edward thinks- moves or kicks, I am reminded that this is real, that there is a little life inside of me growing and is going to be born into a world, surrounded by people who love him/ her. Edward gently placed his hand on the spot where our baby kicked.

"Can you believe it Bella? In just a few months we are going to be parents." He smiled , the he put a pillow under my head and moved. He got down on his knees at my stomach and started talking to it.

"Hey Baby, its daddy. Look I'm going to be straight with you here. I need your help to convince you Mommy that you're a girl and not a boy. 'Cuz she doesn't believe me. Only god knows why, when I have a sister who can see the future. Not that she can tell anyways. So what do you say? Kick twice for boy and once for girl." She said kissing my stomach.

I felt him moved and I saw his foot print on my stomach as Edward counted the kicks.

"One…Two…Three? I thought I said two for boy one for girl, what do you mean three? That doesn't make sense Kid." I laughed.

"Just let _HIM_ be Edward. Don't stir him up when I'm about to take a nap right here." I said smiling, Edward kissed my belly and Alice's tinkling laugh was heard.

"You two are so cute." She said smiling.

"Now if you two are done talking I'm tired I don't get much sleep these days 'cuz I can't get comfortable. So hush, I want to sleep." I said fake serious.

"Yes Dear" Edward said kissing me and taking his position back on the sofa with my head in his lap. He started humming to me and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I don't remember how long I slept but I was awoken by a sudden noise. My eyes flew open and I saw Emmett standing there, with his guitar hero, guitar.

"Sorry Bella, we forgot it was this loud." She said sounding really sincere. I groaned and closed my eyes again. I heard everyone laugh.

"Your wife is moody Edward!" I heard Emmett complain like a dobbing child.

"I heard that" I said before I fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Ok So thats your chpater for today and tomorrow. Please review. **

**As I am Australian, i LOVE vegemite...if you dont know what it is message me and i will give you a link :) **

**Now tell me, are these two cute or what? More drama is on the way and more cuteness. **

**Also My Cousin Gave birth to a Baby girl this morning. Dakota Ally, 17/11/10, 8lb 9. at 8.42am :) Congratz guys xxx**

**REVIEW**


	6. 7 Months and Discussions

**Hey Everyone. This is going to be my update for the week, as much as i love giving you guys chapter every day, i really cant. i want to try and drag it out, so to speak. **

**I have started my end of year exams and its hectic! Wish me luck...im gunna need it...i have a speech tomorrow, and over the next few days. Im stressing out!**

**Ok back to the story :) Im still trying to figure out WHERE i can put my pics for this story so you guys can see them! If you have any info let me know :) **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY...**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was so tired and hungry. It was 3:42am and Edward was out hunting with Jasper and Emmett, so now I have to get up and make food to feed his child! I groaned as I sat up in bed. I pulled the covers back and turned to get out of bed. I put my left foot on the ground and quickly put the back on the bed with the other. I looked at my ankles and groaned again. My feet & ankles were swollen 2 times their normal size and they hurt. Looks like I won't be walking much today, only to use the bathroom, and to get food. As if on cue my stomach growled letting me know that Baby B is ready to be fed. I started Calling the Baby, Baby B because I'm sure he is a boy. Edward is different he calls him Baby G, because he's sure it's a girl. The rest of the Cullen's Call him Baby C. _**(try and work out why!)**_ The first time I ever called Him Baby B, Edward was to say the least surprised. I remember the conversation like it was yesterday.

_~FLASHBACK~ _

_Sitting on the couch with my feet hanging over the armrest, My baby kicked, harder than ever._

"_Ouch Baby B, Careful with Mommy Please." I said gently rubbing my stomach. _

"_Baby B?" Emmett eyed me suspiciously._

"_Yep" I nodded and Baby B kept Jumping on my bladder. I am going to need the bathroom in a few minutes if he didn't cut it out._

"_Alice Do you have Paper?" I asked. She nodded and left the room, I looked back over to Emmett and he was still starring at me._

"_Take a picture, it will last longer Emmett." I said jokingly _

"_EDDIE!" he called. Edward came running down the stair looking for any sign of impending doom. _

"_What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright? Is the baby?" he asked franticly checking me over._

"_I'm Fine Edward. Were fine." I said_

"_Then why did I get called down?" he asked me. _

"_Wasn't me. Ask you're Brother, and you should have known it wasn't me. I DO NOT call you Eddie" I said turning my attention to Emmett._

"_Emmett?" Edward asked him._

"_Were you aware that your Wife already named your baby?" he grinned obviously finding something amusing in his statement. I didn't know where he was going with this and I sure as hell didn't want to find out. Edward was starring at Emmett- who was obviously blocking his thoughts from Edward- when Alice walked in with the paper I asked for. She handed it to me._

"_Thanks Alice but can you ple…"she cut me off nodding. _

"_Yes Bella I will get you some tape to." She laughed knowing what I had planned and left the room._

"_Bella what is Emmett talking about you naming her without me?" he had a fake shocked expression on his face. _

"_I wouldn't make any major decisions about Baby B's Name. _**HIS**_ name will be both our decisions." I said smiling widely at him._

"_Baby B?" he asked. _

"_Yes since we won't name Him till he is born I called him Baby B. You know- Baby _**BOY." **_I laughed. _

"_Well you're going to look funny when you call _**HER**_ Baby B infront of her friends. Whereas I will be the most awesome when I call her Baby G. Because she is a _**GIRL**_." He laughed and kissed me then Alice walked in._

"_I think Baby C won't be too happy if either of you call it Baby B or G." she said handing me the tape. I took out a pen and began writing on the paper._

"_Baby C?" Edward asked _

"_Well **HE **did kick 3 times Edward" I mumbled. Alice and Emmett laughed._

"_Yes Baby C" Alice stated._

"_C is for what exactly Alice?" Asked Carlisle. I hadn't noticed the rest of the Cullen's had made their way into the living area and watching our little debate._

"_Baby CULLEN" Alice stated. I had just finished writing my letter and ripped the tape. _

"_Well you can call him what you want but He is a boy." I stated and everyone laughed. I put the tape on the folded paper and stuck it to my shirt. _

"_Bella? Why did you stick paper to your shirt" Asked Esme she had a confused look on her face, I looked around and the only one who wasn't confused was Alice._

"_Just a message for Baby B." I said and Edward came over and carefully lifted the note so it stayed attached to my shirt. He read it and chuckled slightly._

"_What does it say Edward?" asked Carlisle. _

"_It says, _

_Dear Baby B._

_My Bladder is not a trampoline, if you want one ask your father._

_Love Mommy." He said and everyone laughed._

"_And on that note I need to use the facilities." I said getting up and walking away._

_~ END FLASHBACK~ _

I moved to sit on the edge of the bed and slowly put both feet on the ground, ignoring the pain. Then I walked to the bathroom. On my way out I happened to glance at the scales. Gaining weight during my pregnancy didn't really bother me, but I was curious to how much I actually weighed. I had been weighed before with Dr Hollis and Carlisle regularly checked my weight, but neither of them told me how much I had put on. I carefully hoped on the scales and was shocked to say the least. I had gained around 7lbs.

'I hope you don't get any bigger Baby B' I thought to my expanding belly. I got off the scales and walked to the stair case. I held on to the railing trying to take as much pressure off my aching feet as I could. I reached the bottom and I nearly had tears falling from the amount of pain I am in. I walked slowly to the living area and see Carlisle in the sofa reading with Esme leaning on him, Alice was painting her nails and Rosalie was nowhere to be found so I assumed she was in the garage. I walked out and fell into the love seat and put my feet up on a pillow.

"Bella what are you doing up this early?" Alice asked me.

"I can't sleep." I said with a yawn.

"Looks like you could if you tried." She said laughing.

"I know right, I'm so tired, but I'm also extremely hungry. " I said as I put another pillow underneath my feet.

"Oh My God Bella. Look at your ankles." Esme exclaimed as she came over to me.

"Yeah they are swollen worse than ever, and they hurt like hell." I said. I moved to get up and get food, because I knew that Baby B was hungry. Obviously he agreed because I got a few kicks. I put both feet down slowly and regretted doing that at all. I hissed as they hit the floor. Carlisle got up then and came over.

"Bella, how long have they been like this?" he asked.

"I don't know I just woke up and they were like this. I need food sorry to cut this short Carlisle." I said trying to get up. I didn't make it up at all, two strong cold hands pushed me back down, spun me around so was lying down and put my feet up all before I could even ask what was happening.

"Now Bella, What would you and Baby C like to eat at 4:06am?" Alice asked and Esme got up.

"Um Choc mint Ice cream and Oreo's please." I said and Esme Left without a second thought. She came back with a bowl of ice cream and a packet of Oreo's. I took them from her and thanked her before I dug in and ate. Baby B was very thankful. I finished eating and everyone gathered in the living room again. Alice turned on a movie she deemed ' Something I need to watch'. The opening scene came on and I realised what it was.

"Alice? Really, Knocked Up? This has nothing to do with what I'm going through" I said and she laughed.

"I know, but the whole pregnancy thing is all the same." She said and turned her attention back to the movie. I fell asleep right after the movie started and woke up just as the birth scene came in.

I forgot how graphic this movie was.

"Carlisle?" I asked. I wanted to know if that's what is really like.

"Yes Bella?" he answered.

"Is that what it's really like?" I knew his answer was going to be yes but I was hoping it wasn't.

"Yes, pretty much Bella. Of course this are different with every birth." He said smiling at me. I was seriously freaking out now. I want to have a natural childbirth yes but I don't think I could handle the blood. Neither could Edward. Just as I thought his name, My Beautiful Husband came into View.

"Bella What are you doing up? Its 6 in the morning and your usually still asleep at this time." He asked with curiosity. He came over and sat down and put me head on his knees.

"Got Hungry, needed to use the bathroom, feet hurt." I said going back to eating. He looked over to Carlisle, they were having one of their famous 'silent' conversations. I hated it when they did that.

"Bella?" He asked. I looked at him with and Oreo in my mouth.

"Hmmm?" I said.

"Carlisle wants to take your blood pressure alright?" he said and I nodded and sat up. Carlisle raced up stairs and appeared infront of me with his black bag in hand.

"Ok Bella you know the drill" he said putting the pressure cuff on my arm. I was still eating with the other arm, I felt the cuff expand and Carlisle wrote down the numbers.

"Well Bella, it's a bit high but nothing to worry about yet. I will keep an eye on it and we will see how you go for the rest of the day." He said and put the stuff away back in his bag.

"Ok Carlisle. Thanks" I said. He rubbed my belly.

"Anything for you and Baby C. Now get some sleep you have been up a while." He said. I nodded my head. Carlisle got up and left the room.

"Was it that bad?" I asked Edward.

"No Love, just a bit high nothing to worry about." He smiled and pulled me up off the couch slowly. I took a sharp breath when my feet hit the floor and Edward Quickly picked me up.

"Sorry Love, Would you like a foot massage perhaps?" he asked smiling.

"I think I would love that." I said and he placed me back on the couch with my feet in his lap and he started massaging my aching feet. I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Alice's voice and the noise of a thousand shopping bags. I groaned as I looked over to see Alice going through dozens of neutral coloured baby clothes and maternity clothes for me.

"Alice? What are you doing?" I asked sitting up. I looked at my feet and noticed that they hadn't gotten any bigger than earlier.

"Oh Bella! Your FINALLY awake. You have to look at what I got you for Angela and Bens Wedding" she said.

"Wedding? Since when were they getting married?" I asked surely Angela would have told me about this in one of her emails right?

"They got engaged like 4 weeks ago and their getting married in 4 days! I told you this Bella!" she said sounding annoyed. Did she really tell me?

"Ok it must be baby brain because I can't remember." I said, she huffed and continued looking through all the stuff. She showed me everything she got for Baby B and Me.

"Now this is the dress you're going to wear to the wedding. I thought it was nice." She pulled out a purple dress. It was beautiful no doubt about it.

"Alice" I said pulling the dress into my hands.

"This is gorgeous. I love it." I said, she beamed and kept going through the pile of clothes.

**~FOUR DAYS LATER~**

It was the day of Angela and Ben's wedding I was so excited to see them. I hadn't seen them since our wedding and this will be the first time I have been out in public in nearly 3 months. Edward's doing of course. I was just let off bed rest about 5 weeks ago and I am so glad I get to go do something social. This will be one of our first outings as a married and expecting couple. I was currently sitting on a chair in one of the huge bathrooms while Alice and Rosalie fussed over me while trying to get themselves ready for the wedding.

"Ok it's finished Bells. What do you think?" Alice asked as Rosalie smiled at her a nodded. I don't know why I even bother when I have to be compared to Alice and Rosalie. My hair was left down and my dress was nearly down to my feet. I had flat shoes on- thanks Alice- and I didn't look half bad.

"Well I don't look bad do I? I mean I know I'm as big as a whale but I'm a good looking whale right?" I asked tears welling up. I don't know why, I didn't think I looked bad. Before I knew it I had tears falling.

"Bella. You do NOT look like a whale. Your pregnant, and yes you look gorgeous." Rosalie said. She wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"You are so lucky that it's water proof makeup Bella!" Alice laughed and I left the bathroom. I walked slowly down stairs and went to the kitchen. My feet were starting to hurt again and I noticed they were getting a bit bigger. They had gone down for 2 days but now they were swelling. I don't know how long I will last today. I looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that I had only 1 hour until we had to leave. I was hungry and I was nauseous again. So I couldn't win no matter what I did. I had never really had morning sickness I felt dizzy a few time but I never actually had it. I hope this wasn't it making an appearance. I decided I was more hungry than sick and I wanted to eat. I went to the fridge a pulled out the chocolate cake I got Edward to make for me 2 days ago. it was still perfect- minus the pieces I had already eaten. I didn't bother cutting it up I got out a fork and dug straight in.

"Bella?" I heard Esme call from the door way, she had an amused look on her face as she took in the scene infront of her.

"If you were hungry you could have said something sweetheart. Be careful you don't get any on your dress." He laughed as she came over, picked me up and sat me down on a stool.

"Yeah well I was hungry but I feel sick at the same time. Can you get morning sickness in your 7th nearly 8th month?" I asked her hoping she would know because if she didn't I would call Carlisle down here and if he didn't know then I was taking a trip to Dr Hollis' office.

"Yes you can love." I turned around to see Edward coming up behind me. He was in his tux- not the one from our wedding but a new one Alice had gotten for him- and he looked even more gorgeous than ever.

"Didn't you read the books?" he asked. I noticed everyone had gravitated to the kitchen.

"I did but I can't remember it. I have baby brain at the moment." I said going back for another forkful of my cake. Everyone laughed at the meal infront of me.

"Bella you will spoil your dinner if you eat too much." Alice said.

"Alice if I don't eat now I won't make it to dinner. I will have to go to McDonalds during the ceremony." I said. Suddenly I got that funny feeling back in my stomach, I pushed the cake away from myself sp I would be tempted to eat it.

"You're Paler than usual Bella. Do you feel alright Love?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine but my morning sickness that I didn't have has finally made an appearance in the middle of the afternoon." I said looking at the clock. I was stunned to see that the hour I had left had already been and gone, and if I didn't make a move now, we would be late.

"OK have any of you changed the time on that clock?" I asked they all shook their heads and glanced toward the clock. Next thing I knew I was in the Volvo with Edward besides me driving and Alice and Jasper were in the back seat.

"What about Rose and Emmett?" I asked

"They are taking Rosalie's car, they are already there." Alice said. I felt Baby B kick when we went over a bump too fast.

"Edward Slow down please, I'm going to hurl if you don't" I said putting one hand on my stomach and the other over my mouth. I saw him glance back at Alice who nodded and he slowed the car down a bit. Only god knows why he believes he has to travel so fast. We arrived at the Webbers and the placed was done up spectacularly! Mr & Mrs Webber did a wonderful job. I got out of the car and was met by Jessica and Mike. Mike obviously hadn't heard about the pregnancy and the look on his face told me that. Jessica on the other hand looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"Bella! Its so good to see you!" she said and hugged me as best as she could.

"Hi Edward How are you?" She said to Edward, I couldn't see any sign of her flirting with him anymore. which I found odd.

"Fine thankyou Jessica. Bella I'm going to find Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie will be here soon." He said, I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"Be back, I love you." I said and Baby B kicked.

"Baby B loves you too." I said he put his hand on my stomach.

"I love you both, see you in a minute." He said and left. I turned to look at Jess and Mike when something on Her hand caught my eye.

"Oh my god, really. You guys?" I asked Jess nodded and Mike smiled widely.

"Yes" she said and I hugged her and Mike as best as I could.

"Congratulations!" I said and She grabbed my hand and we all walked over to the seats on the front porch of Angela's house.

"So Bella how far along are you?" Mike Asked, pointing to my stomach.

"I will be 8 months in 1 week, so I'm nearly due. I'm totally terrified." I said with all honesty.

"Don't be you will be a wonderful mother." Jessica said. It was silent for a bit and Angela's mom came out side.

"Hi Mrs Webber." I said.

"Oh Bella! You look stunning. Not long till bubs born, now is it?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No nearly eight months so I'm getting things in order. How's Angela?" I asked

"She good I'm actually here to get you. Angela wants to see you." She said. She came and helped me get up, my feet were sore again. I walked inside the house and Angela was in the living area. She looked amazing, that really wasn't the word for it I don't think. Her dress was elegant and went to the ground.

"Bella!" she said and ran over to me. I didn't move much either. I was kind of hoping she would let me sit on the couch.

"Angela! You look amazing! Ben is going to be blown away!" I said

"You look dead on your feet Bella, come and sit down." She said thank god!

"I am believe it or not, My feet have been swollen for the past few days and my morning sickness has just made an appearance now." I said leaning against her.

"Bella I know its short notice and all but I have a question to ask you?" she said seriously.

"Ok …sure" I said beckoning her to go on.

"Would you be my Maid of Honour?" she said I felt my jaw hit the floor.

"Really?" I asked wondering if this was just a joke. .

"Really Bella. I didn't get a chance to ask you and you're the only person I would chose." She said. I couldn't seem to find my voice so I nodded.

"Thank you so much Bella!" she screamed and hugged me.

"What do I have to do?" I had no Idea what a Maid of honour does. I mean I do, I was the MOH at my Mom and Phil's small, very small wedding.

"Um just hold my bouquet and make sure my dress doesn't get caught on anything. I won't make you say a speech I promise." She laughed.

"Alright, I just Have to go tell Edward." I said

"No need he already knows, I called Alice this morning and explained it all to her and so she got you ready." She said, Alice is so in trouble when I get home. 20 minutes later I was standing infront of a crowd of people, next to Angela and Ben.

"I now Pronounce you Mr & Mrs Ben Cheney!" the priest said and everyone clapped. I gave Angela back her bouquet and she and Ben walked hand in hand down the aisle.

"You were great Love," I heard for behind me as Edward came and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"you are so in trouble! How could you not tell me." I said quietly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He smiled, I couldn't be mad at him even If I tried.

"Come on love time for the reception." He said and we walked back to the huge tent in the Webbers back yard. 7 hours later we were finally home and I knew I was not going to be moving tomorrow, my feet were huge and my back was sore. I walked up to my bed- not bothering to change- and fell into a well deserved and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Ok i have heaps and heaps of pictures for this chapter! But i have no where i can put the cuz i saved them on my computer and i really really wanted to show them to you!.PLEASE HELP ME OUT! As always please review, the more reviews i get, the more encouraged i am to write :) **

**Im getting very excited, One of my best friends is getting Induced on Thursday and i FINALLY get to meet that baby and im sooooo excited. So this Chapter is Dedicated to Em- you an amazing person girl. ILY :) **

**OHHHH did anyone see Harry Potter 7? What did you think of it? **

**Laters xx Clare**


	7. 8 Months, Birth Plans and Surprises

**Hey Guys, So its been nearly a week since my last update...**

**How have you all been? Missing Me? Well i have some news, My Best Friend had a healthy 8lb 14oz Baby Boy on Saturday the 27th. :) Hes the most beautiful baby i have seen in ages, he has little hands and tiny features...Just perfect. :P **

**Well Story time everyone :) Enjoy...**

* * *

I was shopping- unfortunately- and my feet were killing me. 'just a few more shops Bella' she said. 'you will need this when Baby C is born Bella' she says. Well I have run away from Alice, well not so much as run but I waddled quickly from the last store she begged me to go in. _' Babies R us'_ , the store was filled with baby things, and I was so sick of seeing it I could nearly throw up. Throwing up- I have done that for the past week now and I finally feel a little bit better today, so Alice took that as being fit and well enough to go on a 6 hour shopping spree. No way. I found a seat outside the shop and sat down, I didn't have any plans of moving unless it was to go home.

"Bella dear?" Esme said as she came up behind me carrying mass amounts of shopping bags.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were looking at things with Alice." She said softly as she sat down with me.

"I was until about 10 minutes ago when I left her alone inside to do what she wanted. I can't walk properly as it is and now my feet are going to swell again." I said and a tear leaked. I was becoming more and more emotional as my pregnancy came to an end. The books say it will be worse after the baby is born, but I seriously hope not.

"Oh Bella, it's ok I will take you home right now." She said and her phone rang.

"Hello Alice?" she answered. She was nodding to herself and talking at lightning fast speed. She hung up put her phone away and pulled me up. We walked out to the car, she got me in and put all the bags in the back seat, then got in her side. Before we left she reached over to one of the shopping bags.

"Ok lets go home. I have something for you and Edward." She said handing me a small book. I read the front, it said – My Birth Plan.

"Esme?" I said, I was so grateful for this, it would be such a help.

"Yes Dear." She said looking at me.

"Thank you. This is going to help me A lot" I said

"No worries Bella. I know when I was pregnant my birth plan helped me so much. And documenting it for when he or she is older isn't a bad idea either honey." She said we spent the rest of the trip home talking about my options of how I want to have Baby B.

"Look dear, have a talk to Edward, then Carlisle. It will be easier to make up your mind if your informed." She said. The car stopped on the drive way and Edward ran out and opened my door for me.

"Bella your feet Love" he said I looked down and I no longer had ankles. They were jus ballooning out.

"Oh" I said and he carried me inside and sat me down on the couch.

"Edward, guess what Esme got us?" I said smiling.

"What is that love?" he laughed. I gave him the book and he looked over it and smiled.

"This will help us a great deal Bella. But what would help more is to know _HOW_ you want to have this Baby" he said.

"I know that's what we have to talk about, with Carlisle as well maybe." I said quietly. The prospect of just having a baby was scary but having to actually HAVE a baby was worse, I don't think I could stand the pain- well more Edwards Pain- or the blood.

"Well he's home now love why don't we ask him?" he said. I nodded and Edward picked me up in his arms and walked me upstairs to Carlisle's office. I knocked on the door for Edward because he was holding me.

"Come in" I heard him say. I opened the door and Edward walked in and sat me on the couch.

"Hello Edward, Bella" he said and came over to me and rubbed my stomach.

"Hello Baby C. What can I do for all of you?" he asked sitting down on the other chair.

"Bella and I were wanting to talk to you about Baby G's Birth." He said I elbowed him for calling him Baby G. Its Baby B!

"Sure what about it?" he said looking at me.

"Um…I just wanted to know my options and I know that probably sound stupid, but I just want to know everything." I said I blushed feeling embarrassed for asking my options on birth, it's not like I can't not have the baby.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, of course you want to know. Now well we have a Caesarean." He said sounding fully intent on saying everything about it for me which I was grateful for.

"I know what that is but what about risks and stuff like that?" I asked Edward just sat there listening contently.

"Risks, there is a possibility of death…" he was about to go on but I cut him off. No way was I having a Caesarean now.

"No, no C section. What s next?" I asked.

"There's hospital or home births." He said and we spent the next 2 hours with Carlisle, he explained everything to us and I finally came to a conclusion, but I didn't know how Edward would go.

"What have you decided love?" he asked looking deep into my eyes. When he did this I felt like he was starring straight into my soul. It took my breath away.

"Um..I think I want to be at home. No Drugs or anything. Is that ok?" I asked.

"It's your body love, of course its fine. Whatever you want and feel comfortable with. But promise me that if it gets too much don't think you have to do it without pain relief." He said I nodded.

"And if complications arise we can take you to the hospital right?" he asked

"Yes Edward but only if there are complications and only if Carlisle can't do anything about the first ok?" I said, he nodded and we sat back and wrote out our birth plan together. It has every bit of detail you could manage.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes Love?" he said looking at me and turning the TV off.

"How long will it take? You know the labour part," I asked he was silent for a moment and Carlisle came down.

"Bella, did you read the books?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes but it's all gone now, I can't remember." I said and he sat down. I really need to read them again

"Yes well you probably should. What would you like to know Bella?" he asked.

"Um how long will it take? You know for the whole Labour thing to finish?" I asked. he laughed.

"Bella there is not a set time frame it could be 4 hours it could be 24 hours. Every pregnancy is different." He said. 24 hours? There was no way I could do that. No way but I would do it. For Edward, for Baby B and most of all for myself. So I can prove that I could do it.

"Ok, but is there any way we can speed it along?" I asked hopeful. Carlisle chuckled.

"Sorry Bella, not really. But you will be fine I promise you. You are strong and everyone here is going to help you through it." he said patting my hand. I suddenly got that very familiar feeling in my stomach. It was doing flips again and I ran for the bathroom.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella get paler and paler as Carlisle talked about the birth. 5 minutes she was looking a bit green and she shot off the couch and ran for the bathroom. I followed her in and held her hair for her as she was sick. Of course she tried to push me away but I would go anywhere. I didn't understand why she was still sick; I think I should get Carlisle to do a blood test. But then I think I'm just worrying too much. She sat back from the toilet and didn't make any move to get up, so I knew she wasn't finished.

' _Edward? Is She alright?_' Carlisle asked me. I decided I was going to go talk to him.

"Bella Love I will be back." I said and ran down to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Bella isn't well today." I said hearing her in the bathroom.

"I can tell. It's just morning sickness Edward there really isn't anything I can do for it. But if she gets worse come and get me and I will put in an IV so she doesn't get to dehydrated." He said.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said and ran back to Bella. She had gotten up and was starting to brush her teeth for the 4th time today.

"Edward?" she asked, she had tears falling freely. I knew it was just her hormones but it still made my stilled heart shatter to see her cry.

"Yes Love?" I said wiping away the tears that fell.

"I don't like this." She said the pregnancy was taking its toll on her.

"What don't you like Love?" I asked, more tears fell down her beautiful face.

"This!" she said pointing to her expanded stomach.

"I don't want to be Pregnant anymore. I'm Over it! The aching feet, Aching back, morning sickness and the constant need to Pee! I want it to be over!" she said crying more I held her for a minute, letting her cry out her frustrations.

"I know love, how about we have a bath? Would that make it somewhat better?"I asked her trying to make the tears stop. She nodded and I picked her up in my arms and took her to the big bathroom. It had a spa bath big enough for the 2 of us. I set her down on the counter and started the bath. I walked back over to her and pulled the blue maternity shirt off her. She tried to cover he stomach- which was kind of hard when she was so big, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Bella love, you don't need to cover up. You're beautiful." I said and in all honestly I was telling the truth. She could be the size of a house and I would still love her to pieces.

"I have stretch marks and I'm fat Edward!" she said more tears spilling from her beautiful brown eyes. I hope she was feeling better by tomorrow because Alice has a surprise for her and I don't want her to be unhappy.

"I don't care. And you're not Fat Bella. You are carrying our Baby, and I love every part of you, stretch marks and all" I said. I kissed her and finished undressing her and myself and we got into the Spa. We had been in her for about an hour now and I noticed that Bella had fallen asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I gently picked her up and put a towel around her and myself. I walked back to our room and put her on the bed. I got dressed and pulled out some clothes for Bella. I dressed her in her favourite pyjamas. They were polka dot pants and one of my shirts. Once she was dressed I put her into bed and went down stairs to get her dinner ready.

"Edward, Where's Bella?" Esme asked as I got the vegetables out of the crisper.

"She fell asleep while we were in the bath. She's in bed now." I said and cut up the potatoes.

"Poor dear she doesn't seem well, Does she need someone to talk to maybe?" she asked, maybe Bella would like to talk to someone about her worries. Before or even after the birth.

"I will ask her, Esme, I think I can hear her. Could you please go get her for me so I can finish getting her dinner?" I asked. She nodded but I stopped her before she left. I noticed there was no carrots and I wanted to get some things for Bella. So now I was going on a trip to the store at 7:30pm, lucky it was late night shopping night.

"I will be back, I have to go to the shops to get some things. I will be about 20 minutes." I said she nodded and shot up the stairs to My Bella.

**BPOV**

I woke up in my bed. I had no idea how I got here. I remember falling asleep in the bath, but did Edward carry me here?

"Bella Dear? Can I come in?" Esme asked from the door.

"Yep" I said quietly. She walked in and sat at the edge of the bed. I felt a bit better than earlier thank god.

"Are you feel better sweetheart?" she asked and felt my forehead. She frowned a bit.

"A bit. Not much, I'm really cold." I said and pulled my blanket around me.

"I will be back" she said and left the room. I fell back down against my pillows and tried to stop the tears from falling, with no luck. I wanted Edward. Where was he? Esme came back into my room with Carlisle.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" Carlisle asked pulling me up. I nodded but the tears kept coming, this time I knew I why I was crying. I want Edward, I don't like feeling sick and I'm So scared about having a baby. It's just all getting to me.

"No worse than usual" I said. He frowned and felt my head.

"You have a slight fever, any other symptoms? Headaches?" he asked, we all this current moment I had a headache.

"Other than a killer migraine nothing. I will be fine don't worry about me." I said, I felt a tickle in my throat. I put my hand over my mouth and coughed loudly. Turned out to be a coughing fit, I was on a role.

"I think you have the flu Bella." He said taking my blood pressure again.

"What about Baby B? Will he be alright" I asked panicking. Esme brushed my hair out of my face.

"Bella, Baby C will be fine. As long as Carlisle keeps an eye on you, you both will be fine." She said wiping the tears that fell- I didn't even know I was crying this time. I looked at Carlisle who had taken the Blood pressure cuff off.

"Was it up again?" I asked, I hoped he would tell the truth and not sugar coat it.

"Yes Bella it's up again, higher than last time as well. We may have to take you to the hospital if it gets any higher." He said. I nodded and got up to get out of the bed. Carlisle pulled me up by my hands and steadied me on my feet before letting me go.

"Thanks. It getting a bit harder to get up now days." I said. I looked at Esme. Surely she would know where Edward was.

"Esme?" I asked, she looked at me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, tears threatening to fall. Esme hugged me.

"He went to the store Bella, He will be back in 10 minutes I promise." She said.

"Now come on, we can go watch TLC's A Baby Story since Emmett isn't here." she laughed and we all walked down stairs. It took me longer than usual to walk down all the stairs but at least I made it without tripping or stumbling. In fact I haven't fallen at all during my pregnancy, which is a very big deal for me. I stretched out on the big couch and got comfy just as Esme turned on the TV, then she walked over to the love seat and snuggled up next to Carlisle. I got to see the opening credits of the show before I fell back asleep.

I woke up on Edward's chest. I don't remember getting to my bed but I knew it was comfy and I wasn't moving an inch. I felt Baby B kick against my rib.

"Ouch" I muttered. His kicks were getting stronger these days. I put my hand where he kicked and soothed him away from my rib cage.

"You alright Bella Love?" Edward asked me, there was no point trying to fake sleep now, he knew I was awake and I was no longer comfy so I sat up.

"Yep I was anyways. What time is it?" I asked, hoping it was time for food because I was starving.

"Its 9 am Bella, you fell asleep before I could give you dinner. Are you hungry?" he asked me, my stomach growled and Baby B kicked me again. I grabbed his hand and put it to the spot where he kicked.

"Yes and so is Baby B, so 'Come on Daddy' were hungry!" I said getting up from my position on the bed. Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. I walked over to the door when Edward stopped me.

"Don't you want to get dressed Love?" he asked. I looked down at my attire and I saw that I had been changed at some point after I fell asleep. I was wearing only my boy leg undies and one of Edward's white shirts. I giggled and walked over to him and undid a few buttons on his shirt.

"Why? don't we look pretty?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips. He came up and hugged me.

"You look gorgeous love, but I didn't think you would want my family to see you in your underwear." He said, I frowned

"I have no objections obviously, You and Our Baby are beautiful" he said kneeling down and kissing my stomach.

"Ugh, I don't care honestly." I said then it dawned on me. Why was I changed into this in the first place? And who changed me?

"Why am I in only my under wear anyway Edward?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously with a grin.

"Your temp spiked last night and I had to cool you down, so hence the under garments and my shirt." He said, giving me my favourite crooked grin.

"You weren't thinking something dirty were you Bella? You don't need to be talking about that stuff with our baby present." He said smiling.

"How does he think he came to be? Honestly we can talk about sex in front of him now because by the time he's born he won't remember it" I told him laughing, he laughed with me and kissed me again.

"Come on Love lets go get you some food." He said taking my hand, I reached over to the desk where my pyjama pants lay. I grabbed them before we got out and slowly put them on holding onto Edward for support so I didn't fall over.

"You're getting better at this love" he said as I straightened out and tied the draw string on my pj's.

"What? Putting pants on. I have only been doing it for a few years, you know how it is." I laughed and we walked down stairs to be met by Emmett.

"Hey Bella!" he cried as he stood up and came over to me and hugged me gently. He put his hands on my still exposed stomach and talked to Baby B. I didn't find it weird or anything Emmett had been doing it ever since Baby B first started kicking at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Kid, Are you behaving today?" he asked then put his ear to my stomach obviously waiting for a reply. Baby B kicked him in the side of his face and Emmett grinned from ear to ear.

"I am so good! I could be a baby whisperer." He said getting up and leaving me and Edward to go to the kitchen. Edward sat me on a stool and started making me some Eggs and Toast. He had them finished and set in front of me in minutes along with a glass of orange juice. I noticed Alice walk into the room and her and Edward exchange glances.

"Hi Bella!" she said happily.

"Hey…What's going on?" I asked knowing that look on her face. I turned to Edward and he shook his head at me.

"Nothing but I organised something for you and Edward for the morning" she said handing Edward a picnic basket.

"Alice, I really don't want to go out today." I said groaning, and taking the last bite of my food. I didn't even remember eating all my breakfast. Before I could even register what had happened, my plate was gone.

"Well too bad. It will be good for the two of you. Spend some more time alone before Baby C comes. So finish your drink and then get dressed!" she said, I finished the last mouth full of my juice and she pulled me up the stair slowly. We walked to the bathroom and she had me in the shower within minutes. Once she I was deemed clean she pulled me out and dressed me in a dark blue dress, Edward's Favourite colour on me. I seemed to be getting pretty dressed up for a picnic. I would have just been happy in yoga pants and a singlet, but no, Alice had to have it her way.

"Perfect. Now let's get going!" she said pulling me down the stairs, I could tell she was frustrated by my slow pace but she didn't say anything, obviously not wanting to upset me. I got to the bottom of the stairs and met Edward.

"Now you two I don't want you back Before 12:30pm Got that Edward. 12:30." She said being very cryptic and left the room. Edward and I walked out to the Volvo and got in. I noticed something I hadn't before. We didn't have a car seat!

"Edward, how were we planning on taking Baby B anywhere? We don't have a car seat." I said tears threatening to fall, I really had to try and keep my emotions in check.

"Bella love we can pick one up tomorrow." He said and we shot out of the drive way.

~ 12:23 pm~

We had a wonderful after noon. Edward and I had relaxed in out meadow and talked about everything that was on my mind and I felt a lot better knowing he was just as scared as I was. I couldn't believe it when he said it, A vampire scared. But this was his first child and my first child, and we never envisioned ourselves as parents. Edward took hold of my hand and we walked up to the door, I noticed it was quiet, way to quiet. If Emmett was home it was _NEVER_ this quiet.

"Edward? Where is everyone?" I asked he shrugged and put the picnic basket down.

"Let's go check the living room shall we?" he asked I nodded and we walked out to the living area and was met with the faces over all our friends and family yelling 'Surprise!' I nearly had a heart attack. Oh Alice you are so Dead! Then I blacked out.

(Ohh Cliffy!)

* * *

**Sooo There you have it, my second cliffy (I think) lol **

**Write me a review and let me know your thoughts :) **

**xx Clare**


	8. Baby Shower, Due Dates and Names

**Ok, im horrible...I'm soo sorry it took me soo long to update :'( But i got 0 reviews for the last chapter. NONE, ZERO, NIL! Made Me very very sad and so i didnt feel like updating. GUys if you want me to continue you NEED TO REVIEW!**

**Come on Guys! Some of you reviewed for every chapter but not the last one! I was sad :'( BUt on a happy note, i would like to welcome all new readers and i hope you enjoy what happens. Now this is kind of a filler but i figure it was necessary because of the cute-ness as over the next few chapters they will kinda dark and depressing. **

**Well without further ado... Enjoy this chapter and all its cute-ness :) **

* * *

BPOV

I woke up on the sofa, I didn't know how I got there, but I had a strange feeling I didn't want to know why I passed out. I sat up slowly and looked around at the worried faces of my friends and family. Then I remembered, A surprise baby shower complements of Alice.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah I'm fine what happened?" I asked I looked through the crowd of people and took in the faces of, My Dad, Angela and Ben, Mike and Jessica- who had a baby in her arms, which was new. And pretty much the Forks population was here. I was a bit upset my Mom wasn't though but she will come here when Baby B comes.

"Your blood pressure spiked, you fainted. How are you feeling now?" Edward asked. I got up slowly and stretched. Nope I mustn't have hit anything hard when I fell but what about Baby B?

"What about?" I turned to Carlisle panicking.

"Bella Baby C is fine." He assured me. I turned to find Alice she was already in front of me.

"Bella I know what you are going to say, but please hear me out" she said smiling shyly at me. I walked over to her and hugged her as best as I could.

"You are so in trouble Alice." I whispered to her, she giggled obviously finding my version of 'trouble' funny. Well it won't be.

"Well Bella now that you're up do you want to get this party going?" She asked and turned me to face all the guests.

"Sure." I said I was looking through the crowd and happened to notice the absence of my best friend. He wouldn't come near me or this house. But I put on a brave face and I wouldn't let the hormones get the best of me. I walked over to Jess and Mike and the little baby she was holding- it was dressed in natural colours so I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl.

"Wow Jess, I never knew you had a baby."I said she smiled and looked at Mike.

"Yeah well we Adopted her Last week. We also got hitched." She said looking up at Mike. I could see the love in his eyes. Just like with Sam and Emily. Maybe there was such thing as true love. Mike had certainly changed since leaving high school. I'm glad he and Jessica are together.

"Wow that's Amazing, Congratulations. What's her name?" I asked holding my arms out to have a cuddle of her. She was so small couldn't have been over 3 weeks.

"Her Name is Hailey – May Tara Newton. She is nearly 2 weeks. Her mother abandoned her and we adopted her." she said proudly. I held her in my arms she was asleep and then she opened her big Blue eyes and looked at me.

"Hi Hailey-May." I cooed her and sat down on the couch. She got hold of my finger and held on for dear life. I had noticed every pair of eyes were on me. Edward was smiling widely and came and sat with me.

"She's Beautiful." He said to Jess and Mike.

"Only a few weeks Bells and that will be you." My dad said. All of a sudden Hailey let out a cry and I stood up and rocked her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep again. I gave her Back to Mike and he turned to Edward.

"Maybe when Baby B is born they can be friends Don't you think?" I said looking up to him. He nodded and smiled.

"Edward, wanna Hold? You can use it as practice." He said and everyone laughed.

"Sure why not?" He said cradling the tiny baby in his arms. She stayed asleep for about half an hour in Edwards arms. I was waddling through the crowd of people trying to see everyone. When I found Angela and Ben sitting on the couch wrapped in each other's arms I decided that I was having a break.

"Hey Guys" I said sitting down on a chair.

"Hey Bella, How are you going Hon?" Angela asked. I actually wondered how she was going, she didn't look well at all- pale, red eyed, tired looking- but she was glowing. Then it hit me.

"Oh my God! Your Pregnant?" I asked in a whisper. She and Ben nodded excitedly.

"How far?" I asked wanting to know if our babies could be close friends. What was I kidding they were going to be great friends.

"Not far, we have an appointment scheduled for a week so we will let you know then. But tell me did you have morning sickness this bad? Mine has been constant. Not even morning really, all night and all day sickness." She said absentmindedly rubbing her hand on her stomach.

"Nah I never really had it, but I got really sick with it for about 2 weeks, like I couldn't do anything really. I hated it. I still have it, I'm lucky I haven't throw up today." I said. Baby B kicked me in the ribs and it hurt a lot. I gasped and tried to sooth Him. I saw Edward coming over.

"You ok Love?" he asked, worry on his beautiful face.

"Yeah Baby B Just kicked real hard in my ribs. Nothing unusual."I said he didn't look convinced.

"I'm Fine I promise." I assured him, he kissed my head and I heard the door bell ring. I saw Alice run – at human speed- to get it. I was shocked to see who walked through the door. She ran over to me and hugged me and kissed my belly. My Mom. I had tears falling long before I could even try to stop them but these were happy tears.

"Oh Baby! Look at you." She said wiping the tears off my face and I did the same with hers. I saw Phil standing quietly in the hallway, I waddled over to him and hugged him as well.

"Hi Phil. I missed you guys so much." I said and more tears fell.

"We missed you too Bella but were here until the Baby is born and then maybe a few weeks but who knows. Might be your turn to come see the sun With My Grandbaby." My Mom said and kissed my cheek.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with games, and food – thankfully. But my favourite bit was Baby presents. Normally I wouldn't want presents but since it's not for me but for Baby B I could totally go with it. I got everything from baby clothes to Baby Bjorn's, blankets, wraps, slings, toys, cloth nappies, and an assortment of things to help me feed him. I was so tired by the time everyone left that I fell asleep at the dinner table. I woke up to the sound of Alice.

"Go Away Alice I'm tired." I groaned and shoved my head into Edward stone chest.

"Come on Bella you fell asleep before I could give you our gift for Baby C." she said.

"Where is it?" I asked she giggled.

"Well you have to get up and walk to It." she said I groaned again, and reluctantly got up out of the comfort of my bed. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a door in the wall of our bedroom I have never noticed before.

"Alice? When did we get a door here? You not going to throw me to Narnia are you?" I asked Edward chuckled.

"No love this door has been here for a while now we have just covered it up so you wouldn't go looking in it." Edward said. So he was in on this too. He put his hand over my eyes and walked me into the room. He uncovered my eyes to reveal a Baby Nursery. It was beautiful. I cried and hugged Alice.

"It's Beautiful Alice thank you." I said and went looking around. The crib was white with brown/ gold bedding. There was a chair and a white change table. It was perfect. **( Pic on Profile). **I spent the whole day putting my new items away and admiring the room. I love it.

**~ 9 Months~**

My due date was 2 days from now, and I was hoping that baby B would come early. But Dr Hollis said I wasn't effaced or anything – I don't even know what that means, I guess if I read the baby books again I would- so she sent me home. My feet we swollen to the point where I didn't know where my calf ended or my ankle started. My back was hurting, I felt just horrid. I can't sleep anymore, no matter how hard I try I can't get comfortable, but I can fall asleep in the arm chair. At this point I was willing to sleep in the arm chair but no one would let me. 'It's bad for you Bella' Edward said, but how can not sleeping be good for me? I rolled over in my bed again and looked at the clock. 2:42am it read that means I have had zero sleep tonight and I was going to be tired and grumpy for the rest of the day. I sat up and got out of the bed. I had taken to just wearing shorts and Edwards shirt to bed. I was too hot otherwise and even with Edward next to me it didn't help. I was hot and sticky and tired and grumpy and just over everything. I noticed Edward wasn't next to me but there was a note, I reached over to the folded piece of paper and read the note addressed to

_Mrs Cullen And Baby G._

_If you wake up and read this before I return to you love. Don't worry, I have gone hunting with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett. Everyone else is downstairs._

_And to Baby G, Please don't come early on me._

_I love you both so much._

_Edward. _

Hunting, they were preparing for the birth that's what they're doing, the women of the house went yesterday. I didn't mind but it made me anxious to have Edward leave so close to the birth of our Baby, even though I knew it was necessary. I got up and walked downstairs, intent of getting some sleep tonight. I got to the lounge room and no one was there. I saw shadows in the kitchen and knew where they were. I walked over to my lounge chair and it made a loud creek when I sat down. I pulled a blanket over me and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke and felt Edward wrap his arms around me. I instantly knew I wasn't on my comfy lounge chair but on the hard annoying bed that refused to let me get any sleep. I could hear my mom down stairs talking with Esme.

"Afternoon Love." Edward said. Afternoon? Huh I guess I made up for all that lost sleep.

"Hey, How long did I sleep? And why can I hear my mom?" I asked sitting up.

"Well Alice said you came and slept in the lounge chair at nearly 3 – I'm not happy you did- and it's now 1:30pm so a long time. Your Mom had planned to come over today ages ago. She and Phil are staying here until the Baby is born. She found it strange to stay at Charlie's with her new husband, so Esme invited them to stay here with us." He said kissing me softly. I tried to work out how long I slept but I couldn't be bothered. I sat up and rubbed my stomach where Baby B kicked me. He was getting stronger and surely there wasn't any more room in there, so he needed to come out already. Edward placed his hands on my stomach and talked to Baby B softly.

"Hi Baby G. Do you want to come out yet? I know your due tomorrow but it would be a nice surprise if you came now. What do you say?" he asked and Baby B kicked his hand. I laughed and my stomach growled.

"Hungry love?" he asked I nodded and got up as quickly as I could. I pulled my dressing gown on and went to leave the room when Edward grabbed my hand. And we walked to the kitchen I was greeted with my Mom and Phil as well as the rest of the Cullen's. I sat down at the table with my Mom and Phil, Edward sat a plate in front of me and it was full of eggs and toast as well as Vegemite and avocado on crackers. Oh I love him, I dug in. I was talking to my mom about everything that was worrying me.

"So have you picked Names?" she asked, that question threw me. It's not that Edward and I hadn't thought about names it's just we hadn't actually picked names.

"Not yet, but we wouldn't tell anyway." I said and Edward came up and hugged me from behind. I got some vegemite on my finger and spread it down the side of his face. He looked shocked to say the least. He wiped it off and looked at it.

"Bella? Did you just put vegemite on my face?" he asked amused.

"Nope." I said nodding my head to say the opposite of what I had said. He raised an eyebrow and went to reach out and grab the plate. I moved swiftly as possible and went to the side of the island bench putting it between us. My Mom watched with an amused expression. I saw Edward reach for the flour container in the pantry. Damn it! The pantry was on the other side of the kitchen. I would have to think of a way to get there. But then I noticed the carton of eggs were still out on the bench. I picked some up ready to fire at him.

"Bella put the eggs down." he said laughing. I held the eggs behind my back and hid them. I had noticed that the Cullen family and Phil had come to watch our exchange. Alice was laughing and Emmett looked like he wanted to join in.

"You first Edward." I said sweetly. I heard Alice trying to contain a laugh as she saw what I had planned. I hoped that she had blocked her visions from Edward because otherwise he was cheating. He put the flour down on the bench and came over to me. I still had the eggs behind my back and he came over and hugged me. I lifted the eggs above his head and cracked them together over it. I felt the gooey insides fall down into his bronze hair and just to make it worse I rubbed them in. I heard everyone laughing. Edward put his hand up to inspect the damage I did to his locks. He pulled his had back down with a disgusted look. I had to laugh at the expression.

"Ok Bella. You win Love." He said sighing and coming up to hug me once more. I felt something cold hit my head. I stepped back to see Edward holding the shells to 4 eggs. He was laughing and so were everyone else. After Edward had put the eggs away we went and had a shower. It took us nearly 20 minutes to get the egg out of our hair. Once we left the bathroom, and got dressed I decided that I was going to sit down with just Edward and talk about names for Baby B. I had dressed in a clean set of pyjamas and Edward got in his. We were sitting in the chair in Baby B's room. We had figured out it rocked so sometimes Edward would rock me to sleep. I sat down on his lap with a pad of paper and a pen.

"What are they for Love?" he asked me and took it from me. On the top of the paper I had written baby names.

"Edward we don't have any Names" I said softly "And He's due tomorrow"

"Well we can't really decide on a name now can we? We can think of a few. But I don't think it will matter, because when she is born we might change it. But what names do you think would fit?" he asked I drew a line down the middle of the page and wrote Boys on one side and Girls on the other.

" I have a boy's name and Maybe a girl's name" I said quietly.

"What are they love? I'm dying to know." He said kissing my neck.

"EJ for a boy." I said he looked puzzled.

"EJ?" he asked I nodded he gave me a look that told me I need to elaborate.

"Edward-Jacob." I said quietly.

"It's nice Love.. But do you really want to condemn our Child to have the Name Edward for the rest of His life? If it's a boy, which I'm sure She's not" he said quickly adding in the last bit.

"There's nothing wrong with the name Edward. You have lived with it for 109 years. You haven't complained and besides we will call him EJ." I said

"What about a girl's name?" he asked. I blushed and looked down at the paper and wrote my name.

"Renesmee? Like Renée and Esme? And Carlie As in Carlisle and Charlie?" he asked I nodded.

"What about you Edward surely you have thought about names right?" I asked him. He nodded and I could have sworn I saw his face light up.

"I have a few." He said. I put my pen to my paper ready to write.

"For a Girl I like the Name Riah." **( Pronounced Rye-Ya) **He said, that caught me off guard.

"Riah?" I asked I quite liked the name actually. Riah Cullen.

"And for a boy I like the Name Angel or Thomas." He said. I came up with a prefect idea. I wrote down the names on the paper and showed it to him.

"Riah Elizabeth Cullen and EJ Angel Cullen. I love them. Thank you for using my mother's name. She would have loved you." He said and kissed me again. He put his hands on my stomach and started talking again.

"So guess what? You have a name; we just don't know which one. So come on 1 kick for girl and 2 for boy. Are you a Riah or an EJ?" he said I felt Baby B kick 3 times once again.

"I think he knows what he's doing and likes annoying you." I said laughing. I ended up falling asleep with Edward on the rocking chair talking to our baby.

I woke up on time today. I rolled over and looked at the clock it said 8:45am. My due date was today. I was going in for another check up and to see whether or not Baby B is making an appearance today or anytime soon.

"Morning Bella." Edward hugged me from behind. I fell back into his chest and sighed.

"No Baby today I don't think" I said sadly. I felt the tears well in my eyes.

"It's ok Bella, She will come. I promise. She has to get out eventually." He said wiping away the tears that fell. I nodded and sat up.

"What time is the appointment?" I asked sniffling slightly.

"Not till noon love. Are you hungry?" he asked I nodded and went to the wash room. Edward knocked on the door.

"I'm going downstairs to start making your breakfast love." He said I called out ok and broke down in tears. It wasn't because of anything except hormones. Damn them.

**EPOV**

I could smell the tears but she didn't want me in the bathroom with her. I walked down to the kitchen and saw Esme and Renée talking.

"Hi Edward Where's Bella?" Esme asked.

"We don't think the Baby is coming today so she's quite upset. I don't know how much more she can take." I said softly

_Poor Dear._ Esme though

"Does she want someone to talk to? I know how she feels. She was 12 days overdue, I thought I was I was going to lose it." Renée said. I could see the memories in her head; by the look of it her labour had been particularly hard. A day and a half.

"She has gone in the shower now, but maybe after she eats you could try, I haven't had a baby so I don't know what she's feeling. Maybe you both could?" I asked trying to include Esme in this. She after all has had a baby before; even though it was a long time ago I think she still remembered it well. I heard the shower turn off and I heard her quiet sobs. To me they were as loud as if she was sitting right next to me. But to Renée she might not even hear them.

"Esme would you mind getting Bella some breakfast please?" I asked and she nodded. I walked up the stairs to my weeping Love. I found her lying on the bed rubbing her stomach.

"Bella?" I asked he just kept crying, I wish I knew why. I got on the bed beside her and put my hand on top of hers which was resting on her bloated stomach. I wiped some tears that fell but they were replaced with others.

"What Wrong Love?" I asked she sniffled and cried again. How I wish I could read her mind now.

"Your Scaring me Love. Take to me." I pleaded with her.

"Ed-ward..I-I..Jus-t…Wa-nt…it…to..Be…Ov-er!" she sobbed breaking the words up with each cry.

"I know Love." I said trying to soothe her. She cried for about 10 more minutes and I just let her go. I know she needed to do this. When the sobs stopped coming I thought she was done. But the tears kept falling. I didn't know what to do. There was a knock at the door.

"Can We come in?" Esme asked me. I nodded and she and Renée came into our bedroom. They took in Bella's crying form and sighed sadly.

"Edward go finish making her breakfast, we will talk to her." Esme said. I nodded, kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

**Renée POV (Ohh that's New!)**

I watched as my daughter cried her eyes out. I had a feeling that this was what she needed to do.

"Edward go finish making her breakfast, we will talk to her." I heard Esme say softly. He nodded, kissed Bella then left the room. I sat on the bed with Esme trying to comfort her in some way. Her tears were streaming torrents down her face.

"Bella, Dear. Talk to us. Tell us what's wrong please." Esme said to her. I didn't know what to do. Even though I had her I wasn't like this.

"I-It's Stu-pid." She cried. I sat her up and held her.

"Nothing you say will be stupid Bella. You can tell us what's wrong." I said hoping to comfort her, the tears stopped and she looked at us both.

"I'm just so scared. I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm terrified I'm going to screw up this baby's life and I don't want that to happen." She said. Esme held her on the other side.

"Bella, that's normal, of course you going to be scared. But you're a strong woman and you have everyone here for you. You won't screw up your baby's life. I promise." Esme said. I had to hand it to her she knew how to deal with tears; mind you she does have 2 teenage girls. Bella eventually stopped sniffling and her stomach gave a loud growl. She laughed lightly and there was a knock on the door.

"Sounds like you're hungry. Go find your baby daddy Bella." I said as Edward walked in the door carrying a try of food. He sat it down on the Bed beside me and I got up so she could eat. I knew what it was like, being pregnant, hungry, tried, stressed, angry at everything and everyone, and just feeling like and invalid.

"Ok we will leave you two." I said and I kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Bella." I said.

"I love you too mom. Thank you guys so much." She said and I left the room. Esme and I walked down the stairs in silence. I walked into the lounge room but couldn't find Phil anywhere.

" Have you boys Seen Phil?" I asked Jasper and Emmett. They shook their heads and went on to play their game.

"He's in the garden Renée" Esme called out. I walked outside and Phil was on the phone. He hung up as I got out there.

"What's wrong Hon?" I asked him.

"Renée that was ….."

**(Cliffy Again!)**

**Ok so How was that? Fluffy enough for you? Thats only cuz i dont want the drama to get to much for some people... im being considerate. :P Well, My Best friend had her baby a week ago and he is beautiful...I love my little AJ :) We Were doing a photo shoot yesterday and he is such a little poser :P I have big plans for that Boy...BIG plans **

**well REVIEW GUYS...Inspire me :P **

**xx Clare **

****


	9. Renee, Phil and Bad Timing

**Hi Guys! **

**I'm Updating early cuz My Aunty and little Cousins might be coming to my place on Thursday.. so I probs wont get a chace to update again until like next Friday or Staurday.. Dont Hate Me! I Am Soo Excited For Christmas, What About all of you? **

**I was Very Happy with the reviews i got for the last chapter :) Keep it up! I need to reviews and the encouragement... Also Just Because i may have written the whole story doesnt mean that i dont want you all to have an imput. If you have anything you would like in the story, Just message me and i will see if i can fit it in for you :) **

**Well Story Time :) **

**And so the Drama Begins...**

* * *

BPOV

I ate most of my breakfast but the pain in my back was excruciating. I felt sick, but I didn't want to tell Edward and worry him.

"Your Mom is coming up." He said to me just as there was a light tap on the door. Edward invited her in and she came and sat on the Bed next to me.

"What's up Mom?" I asked her. He glanced to the door and Phil came in. I started to get nervous. The last time Mom, Phil and I talked together was when I decided to move to Forks. I looked at Edward who grabbed my hand.

"Honey, Phil just had a call from someone back in Florida." She said and I nodded obviously not understanding where she was headed with this. Had something happened? To the house? To Phil's mother? I looked at her, signalling her to continue.

"Bella, you know how much we want to be here for when my grandbaby is born. But Phil got asked to fill in for someone on a major league team. We have to flight out today. I'm so sorry baby" She finished. I didn't really comprehend what she said.

"What?" I stuttered. She looked close to tears, I didn't want to upset my Mom, Ever. But I needed her to tell me again.

"We are going back to Florida Bella. Today. I promise you we will come back to meet Baby C or B or G whatever it is you guys call my grandbaby. OK Bells?" she said. I felt the very familiar tears forming in my eyes, but I held them back. I would not cry now.

" Ok." That was my wonderful answer. 'Ok'

"Well were leaving now, so..." she said hugging me from my spot on the bed. She kissed my belly and hugged Edward. I had no idea how fast time was going. I didn't want my mother to leave.

"I love you Baby, you take care of my Grandbaby." She said tears glistening in her eyes.

"I love you Mom" I said and she left the room. I suddenly felt very empty. Like something had taken all my hope and dreams away and replaced it with misery. I had wanted my mother with me when Baby B came into the world. I wanted her to help me and to teach me how to feed and clothe him. I knew Esme would do all those things with me, but there are some things a girl needs her mother for. And this was one of them. I fell back onto the soft covers of my bed and quickly fell asleep with Edward humming my lullaby.

I woke up at lunch time and I figure Mom and Phil's plane would be there in a few hours so I was expecting a call soon. Baby B decided it was time to get up by kicking me in the bladder.

"Where are you going Love?" Edward asked as I got out of the bed.

"I have a baby jumping on my bladder; I have to have a human moment" I said and walked to the bathroom. I came out and Alice was in my room along with Carlisle.

"What's going on?" I asked them Edward came and hugged me.

"Let's go downstairs Love." He said, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was something they weren't telling me. I grabbed his cold hand and we walked- some of us waddled- down the stairs to the living room. I got to the door way and I spotted Charlie. I don't remember Edward or anyone for that matter telling me that my Dad was coming over today.

"Hi Dad" I said he looked at me and I saw his eyes were slightly red from crying. What was I saying, Charlie- man of little emotion- doesn't cry. He sniffled a bit and it confirmed my suspicion.

"Bells, You might want to sit down." He said, oh god something was wrong. I sat down in my arm chair and got comfy.

"What's wrong Dad? What happened?" I asked, Edward looked at me sadly.

"Bella, I just received a call from a hospital in Florida." He said I nodded, I had no idea what he was on about. Was he sick?

"It's your Mom Bells. On the way back from the airport,- there…um…was an accident. Your Mom and Phil's car was involved." He said I couldn't piece together what he was saying.

"Sorry?" I asked. He needed to tell me what had happened to them. They were alright weren't they?

"Bells, their car was hit by a semi, they were killed on impact. I'm so sorry honey." He said. No this wasn't possible; they were going to call me soon. No, they aren't dead. They can't be. I looked at my father hoping this was all a joke, but when I saw a tear fall down his face. I knew it was all true. My mom – my best friend- was dead. Never coming back, never going to come see her grandchild.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I ignored him and got up and walked to my room. Once I was in, I locked the door. I wanted to be alone. I was never coming out of this room. Ever.

"Bella?" I heard Edward knocking on the door. I didn't want to see him, or anyone. Well there was one person I wanted to see but I was never going to again.

"Love, Let me in please." He pleaded. I sat in the middle of my bed curled up as much as possible with a huge stomach. I didn't feel the tears fall, but I saw them make a puddle on the bed cover. My mom sat on this bed not 4 hours ago, telling me she was coming back to see her grandbaby. She had lied. I could still heard Edward knocking at the door but I ignored him, for the first time in forever, I didn't want Edward with me. I felt a sob break through my chest, and I felt as though my soul had been ripped from me. Edward was still banging on the door, and I knew he wouldn't give up until he got in. But he wouldn't until I was ready.

I stayed in the same position for what felt like hours. My baby kicked like it was trying to comfort me. Either that or it was trying to add to my pain. Edward had given up knocking and just sat at the door talking to me. Sometimes I would hear Esme or Carlisle talking to him, but other than that he just talked to me. I was still crying and I didn't think that the tears were ever going to fade.

"Bella you need to eat dear, for the baby" I heard Carlisle say but I ignored him. I didn't want anything to eat. I wanted my mother. If I couldn't have her than I couldn't have food, simple as that! But I am being irrational- I can't not eat. I have to for the baby, once Baby B was born I wouldn't eat-I wouldn't do anything. Was there any way I could make him come now? A few moments later my bathroom door swung open and in came Alice. How did she get there? She came over and sat by my side. She didn't talk she just held me and let me ruin her designer outfit with tears. I decided I was going to ask her to see when the baby would be born.

"Alice can you see when it will be born?" I asked she closed her eyes and a few seconds later she came back into reality.

"No sorry Bella, I can't , but don't worry honey. It will all be fine." She said.

"No it won't be." I whispered in a voice that was dead and void of emotion. She nodded and Edward knocked on the door again.

"Bella Please let me in." he said in a tortured voice. I felt a pain shoot through my stomach but I didn't think anything of it. Alice looked at me with pleading eyes, begging me silently to let Edward in. But I wouldn't.

"Come on, Do you want something to eat?" She asked. I shook my head, but she didn't take that, she pulled me up into her arms and marched me out the door to the kitchen. She sat me on a stool and went to get some food for me. Edward came up behind me and hugged me softly. He rested his hands on my stomach, and kissed my temple.

"I'm so sorry love." He whispered. I didn't make any type of acknowledgment to his words. Why was he sorry? He didn't kill them. Alice sat a cup of tea and Esme's biscuits in front of me. I drank the tea tasting how sugary it was -and not liking it one bit. But I left the biscuits. I wasn't hungry. I put my cup in the sink once I was done and went into the living area. My dad must have left and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had taken over the couches. I pulled myself down onto the floor and sat cross legged.

"Boys! You could have given Bella your seat!" Esme told them, it was alright it wasn't their fault, they didn't hear me.

"Geez Bella were sorry. We didn't hear you, you were quiet for once." Emmett joked. I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"It's Fine" I whispered. I rubbed my hands up and down my belly, I leaned back against the couch and let the numbness take over. I didn't even try to fight it.

The day of the funeral was one of the worst of my life. I hadn't done anything since that first day I found out. I was not looking forward to later today.

**EPOV**

For the past four days I have watch my love, waste away to almost nothing. Carlisle said she was more or less catatonic. When Charlie came to see her the day after we broke the news to her, I saw in his mind that this is exactly how Bella was when I left. He also brought it up to Carlisle who was worried about her mental well being as well. We had to do everything for Bella, she wouldn't do it for herself. We had force fed her the past 3 days. Bathed her, clothed her and we carried her from one place to the next. I couldn't think about what this was doing to our baby. Carlisle was at his wits end and he spoke to his psychologist friend about getting her some help after the baby is born. Carlisle said if she didn't snap out of it soon they were going to deliver the baby Via Caesarean. I had Bella in my arms and we were just about to take a bath and get ready for the funeral. In Renee's will it had said she wanted to be buried in Forks, and so did Phil's. I personally didn't understand it. Renée hated Forks and Phil never lived here. But if that's what they wanted then that's what they got. Alice, Esme and Rosalie had planned everything for Bella, since she was kind of MIA right now. She was technically gone in the physical term but in mental meanings she wasn't around. I set her down in the bathroom floor so I could change her. I got undressed and I put her in the bath with me. I just wanted my Bella back.

"Bella Love" I whispered. Hoping to get some kind of reaction from her.

"Bella, I know your grieving Love, but I need you. Baby G Needs you. Carlisle said if you don't come back to us in a few days Baby G will be born via C-Section. She needs you Baby." I said. She didn't move, the only thing she did was blink slowly.

"Come on Love, Come back to me." I said. Her eyes were still blank and lifeless. I finished washing her and got her out. I sat her against the bath and wrapped a towel around her and put another around myself. I picked her up and walked into the bedroom. Alice was in the wardrobe picking out some clothes for Bella to wear. She went with a simple black dress, with a satin ribbon around it. She handed me the clothes and left the room. I got Bella dressed and Alice came back in and took her to the bathroom to do her hair. She didn't want to put make-up on her just in case. I got dressed in the outfit Alice laid out on the bed. She was still in the Bathroom with Bella. I decided to leave them for a while, maybe Alice could talk to her and get her to open up or come back. I walked downstairs to the rest of my family.

"Edward, Is she still…?" Esme asked coming towards me. I shook my head and I heard Carlisle sigh and come forward.

"Edward, I think it might be best, that after the funeral we take her to the hospital. We can induce her and see if that 'wakes' her up." He said, I didn't want to but I was running out of options.

"Ok, I will get her bag together." I said we had a bag packed just in case Bella changed her mind and wanted to go to the hospital to give birth.

'_I'll get it for you Edward, It's just under the bed'_ Alice thought and a second later she carried Bella downstairs with the bag. I took Bella off her and sat on the couch with her. Carlisle came over to her and tried again.

"Bella dear, how are you feeling?" he asked and shone a pen light in her eyes, it was like she couldn't see it. He sighed, and rubbed her cheek. I looked at the clock and Alice grabbed Bella's bag and I stood up with Bella. We walked out to the cars, and I put Bella in the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes. I put her seatbelt pillow on her stomach before buckling her up- Bella hated the feeling of being strapped in around her stomach so Carlisle suggested we put a pillow on her stomach and then doing up the belt. It worked like a charm. Carlisle and Esme got in the front and I sat beside Bella with her bag under my feet.

We arrived to a crowded church car park. Renée and Phil's friends from Florida, and his team. The majority of Forks had shown up- mostly they came for Bella. Carlisle had gotten a wheelchair from the hospital, I couldn't exactly carry her. He pulled it out and I put Bella in it. It was a bit cold so I draped a blanket over her legs. I pushed her across the gravel to the church, everyone stoped and looked towards her.

'_Poor Bella, she looks sick.'_

'_Oh dear! She seems out of it.'_

"_My baby. Oh Bella, come back to me.'_ the last one was Charlie's he wanted nothing more than to get his daughter back. We waited out the front of the church and people started coming around us. Rosalie and Alice were inside setting up with the minister.

"Bells, How are you doin'?" Charlie asked then shook his head and looked back to me after getting no answer.

"Has she come back at all?" he asked me.

"No, Carlisle decided this morning that we are taking her to the hospital after the service and burial, He's going to induce her and see if that wakes her up. You're welcome to ride with us there if you like." I said. He had tears welling in his eyes not only for the loss of his first love and the mother of his child, but because in every way that counted, he had also lost Bella.

"Yeah I will come up after everyone leaves, Look after her Edward." He said I nodded and I pushed her to the doors of the church. Emmett helped me lift her up the stairs and I pushed her to the front of the church and took our seats along beside Charlie. The service passed and Bella had shown no emotion throughout it. She just blankly starred at the coffin that held her mother. Charlie and a few others carried the coffins to the hearse outside. I got Bella in the car and we took off to the burial site. Once I got her settled in her chair again Emmett lifted her with me to get her across the rocks on the ground and over to the grass. Everyone threw flowers onto the coffins as they were lowered into the ground. Bella starred, and I saw one single tear fall down her beautiful face. This was an actual emotion, one she hadn't shown in days. The priest said a closing prayer and everyone came to Bella. They were all quite shocked when Bella didn't reply to any of their condolences, but they still talked to her.

"Ok Edward, let's go to the hospital." Carlisle said and we got in the car. I lifted her out of the wheelchair and then I noticed that It was wet. Her waters had broken.

* * *

**OK It may sound a bit dramatic but I thought it was necessary. I mean, i have no idea how she would feel because i have never met my mother. But if it was My Dad, i wouldnt be the same ever again. I would be a wreak.. I think i did ok..? What do you think? Well as Always REVIEW Please! Let Me Know Your Thoughts :) **

**xx Clare **


	10. Blood, Baby, Blackness

**Hi Everyone :)**

**I'm gigbe you this chapter now Because im not sure when i will get to update next week, deffs wont be friday the 24th or Saturday the 25th, thats _MY _time lol So i dont know whats happening with christmas at my house this year, cuz i was kicked out of home and my step mother doesnt want me back...im guessing im on my own for xmas :( Feel free to message me if your bored lol follow me on twitter too :) i need some followers, im lonely :( I havent been on there in ages cuz i have no one to talk to :( My twitter is... /#!/Clare_Lamb FOLLOW ME :D**

**Well without further ado, here is the drama i promised, i have to tell you I actually cried while writing this, hits close to home... **

**be kind with your words guys :) Each of you are very improtant to me as you always manage to make me smile with you reviews :) **

* * *

BPOV

I felt wet. Why, did I feel like I peed myself? Oh My God! Baby B is coming, what am I going to do? I looked at Edward, I moved by myself for the first time in days.

"Edward." I whispered he looked at and then to Carlisle.

"It's ok Bella. Everything is going to be ok." He promised and put me into the Mercedes. He held my hand and kissed my forehead. I looked out the window and saw that we weren't on the way home- but we were on the way to the hospital.

"Where are we going?" I asked tears falling.

"To the hospital love." He said having a 'silent' conversation with Carlisle.

"I want to go home." I said sobbing. Nobody moved.

"Take me home." I said, Edward looked at me and Carlisle pulled over to the side of the road.

"Bella, we want to take you to the hospital. We need to check over the baby and make sure everything is ok, you were out for a long time love." Edward said. I guess my waters breaking made me wake up- so to speak. I was going to have this baby at home. That was my birth plan and I had everything ready.

"No, my plan is to have him at home and that is what is going to happen." I said.

"Bella dear, how about we go get you checked over and then we go home?" Carlisle said. I looked between him and Edward.

"How do I know you won't make me stay?" I asked, Edward's face fell when he thought I didn't trust him. But I did, didn't I?

"I promise you Bella, we would not do that unless the baby was a risk. We will not keep you there against your will. Rosalie will make sure of that." Carlisle said, I nodded and we took off down the road. I was having a mild contraction when we pulled up. I took a deep breath and I felt Edward's hand on mine.

"You're alright love. Just breathe through it." he said as he rubbed my stomach. It wasn't painful at the moment but it was uncomfortable. He helped me out of the car and Esme had the wheelchair sitting beside the door.

"Can I walk please?" I asked and Edward nodded and helped me walk into the hospital. We walked to the elevators while Carlisle called the maternity ward at the front desk. Esme pushed level 2 and we were there in seconds. We walked down a few hallways and I had to stop.

"Ow" I cried, softly rubbing circles on my belly. I grabbed onto the rail and waited for it to pass. Edward came and took both my hands in his and we walked slowly towards the brightly coloured doors of the delivery section of the maternity ward. A nurse walked up to us, she had bright pink scrubs on and she as pushing a wheelchair.

"Isabella Cullen?" she asked I nodded and she smiled.

"Ok do you want to walk or ride?" she asked, I looked at Edward.

"I think I will walk." I said and she led me to a room. I walked in and saw that there was not the boring white you usually find in a hospital but a nice light purple covering the walls. The bed covers were also purple and there was soft music playing- I was having second thoughts about home birth now.

"Ok now I will get you settled and then Dr Hollis will be here shortly. Do you plan on natural birth or do you want pain medication?" she asked I sat down on the bed.

"Natural." I said and Edward started rubbing my back for me, it wasn't actually that sore but I wasn't complaining, I was getting a free massage.

"Hospital or do you plan on going home?" she asked writing it all down on a chart.

"Well it all depends on what the doctor says, but if Bella wants to stay then she can." Edward said kissing me. I desperately wanted to kiss him back but I was interrupted by a painful contraction, worse than ever.

"OWWWW! Edward." I panted and he rubbed my back some more.

"I know love, you can stay and have pain medicine if you want to." He said. I shook my head.

"OK that's my next question, How far apart are your pains and when did they start?" the nurse asked. I didn't actually know the time at the moment so I looked towards Edward.

"Her waters broke about 20 minutes ago" he said, she nodded and jotted it all down on the chart.

"And there about 7 minutes apart." I said. She looked back up from the chart and smiled.

"Ok Bella- you mind if I call you that?" the nurse asked I shook my head and she laughed.

"Just checking, now as I was saying, we will get you changed into a gown and robe then put a foetal monitor on you until the doctor arrives. Ok?" she asked.

"Yep sure" I said

"Ok" she said and went to grab something from the cupboard on the other side of the room. She handed it to me and turned to Edward.

"Daddy are you staying in here while we get ready or not?" she asked, I saw Edwards face light up when she called him daddy.

"Bella?" he asked me, I actually wanted him to go talk to everyone and call my dad.

"Um can you wait outside? Not that I don't want you here but I want you to call Charlie." I said, he smile and kissed me.

"Of course love" he said he came around and kissed my belly.

"No coming out while I'm gone. Promise?" he asked, the nurse laughed and shooed him away.

"He is a keeper." She said, I nodded

"Yes he is, he is so excited, as is the rest of the family." I said laughing just as another pain came across my stomach, I went to grab the bed sheet but instead I got the nurses hands, she held one and brushed the hair out of my face with the other.

"Just breathe Bella, if you hold your breath it will hurt more." She said wiping away a tear.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded.

"It's my job honey." She said and stood me up and got me into a gown, to my surprise it was actually warm. She pulled open the bed and helped me in- it was also warm.

"I will be back, should I send your husband in now?" she asked I nodded

"Yes please." She nodded and left. Edward and the family came in a few minutes later.

"How are you Bella?" Alice asked and came and sat beside me on the bed and rubbed my belly.

"I'm ok for now." I said putting my head on top of hers she kissed my belly.

"Hi Baby, you wanna come out and play now?" she asked Baby B, I grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry." I told her, she looked up at me with a confused look.

"What are you sorry for Bella?" she asked wiping away a stray tear from my face.

"For not being stronger. For bailing out on you guys." I said crying again.

"Bella, no one blames you for anything. You are so strong, you didn't bail out. We love you Bella, were all glad your back" she said kissing me cheek, I looked over to the door and Edward walked in with Carlisle. Edward came and took Alice's spot and she left to give us time alone. Carlisle came and sat at the end of my bed.

"How are you Bella?" he asked

"Ok" I shrugged and the nurse wheeled in a machine.

"Ok well now I'm going to attach you to a foetal monitor until Dr Hollis gets here" Carlisle said I nodded and he came and pulled the blanket down to my stomach. I pulled up the gown and ran my fingers up and down my baby belly gently. He put the monitor around my stomach and I heard my baby's heart beat the second it was turned on.

"Is he ok?" I asked the nurse, she nodded and smiled.

"Fine, now Dr Hollis has just arrived so I will send her in." she said and left the room. Edward got up and started to read the monitor, he looked so professional.

"Son, did you take obstetrics and gynaecology courses? If not, I highly doubt you can read that" Carlisle said chuckling. Edward ran his finger through his hair and sat back down on my bed. Another contraction ripped through me and the monitor went crazy. I curled up and cried out.

"OHH, Edward help me!" I cried he rubbed my back and kissed me. Once it was settling down I looked over to Carlisle and saw Dr Hollis standing with him looking at the monitor. She frowned and said something to Carlisle.

"What's wrong? What's Going on? Edward?" I looked around and no one answered me. Edward got up and stood next to me and held my hand. Dr Hollis stood beside me and started talking.

"Bella, the baby is having some troubles, with each contraction the heart rate is going down, if it keeps up, then I'm going to recommend an emergency C-section." She said, well not only had my birth plan gone out the window, but the whole 'natural' thing would be gone to.

"How long until we know for sure?" Edward asked her, she looked at the monitor again.

"I'm going to say between 1 hour to 2 hours. But if you experience anything out of the ordinary like bleeding, call Carlisle in and get the nurses to page me." she said and left the room, I turned to Edward and tears fell torrents down my face.

"This is my fault" I cried, Edward shook his head at me and pulled me into a hug.

"No it's not Bella, no one could have predicted this and you sure as hell didn't make this happen" He said I cried and I heard the door open then close again. I hoped no one came in, I really didn't want to see anyone. I felt another contraction coming and I cried more.

"Just make it stop!" I cried to Edward. He picked me up and sat me in between his legs. Once it was over I fell back onto his chest, he kept wiping my face to try and rid the tears, but more replaced them. There was a knock at the door and Esme, Alice and Rosalie came in.

Alice skipped over and kissed my cheek. Rosalie stood by the side of my bed and smiled at me. Esme came and sat down on the end of the bed.

"The boys will be coming in soon there just waiting for Charlie to get here." Esme said I nodded and another pain came, they were getting closer together. I arched my back off Edward chest and cried out.

"Tell Him I changed my mind!" I told Edward.

"Ah Shit this really hurts!" I cried just as my dad and the rest of the Cullen's came in.

"Wow Bells that's the worst curse I have ever heard you say." Emmett joked. I wasn't in the mood for jokes so I grabbed the water jug and threw it at him.

"Bella, just be clam. Your stressing won't help the pain" Rosalie said. I nodded and relaxed against Edward. I felt a gush or wetness between my legs and I looked at a shocked Edward. I noticed Jasper had left the room.

"Bella?" he asked, I lifted the blanket and the first thing I saw was blood. Everyone but Charlie and Edward had left the room.

"Charlie, go get Carlisle." Edward ordered and Charlie ran from the room. I couldn't take my eyes off the blood. Please don't let anything happen to my baby. Carlisle came running in and pulled the sheet down. I heard him gasp and he moved to do something on the monitor.

"Ok Bella, we need to go to the OR now!" he said, and Edward got up.

"Edward you need to change into so scrubs and get ready to go in." Carlisle said and Dr Hollis ran into the room.

"Ready to go?" she asked Carlisle, I found it strange that no one said anything to me. She pulled the blanket up and pushed the bed out into the hallway and ran. I was pushed into the operating room and a nurse came and gave me the epidural. They put the sheet up and then the rest of the team came in, including Edward. He came up to my head and kissed me.

"Please god, if you listening Please I know I'm a bad person but don't punish my baby for it." I whispered.

"Bella you're not a bad person. Everything will be fine." He said and another nurse came and held my hand.

"Were about 2 minutes away from baby. Daddy got your camera ready?" Dr Hollis asked and Edward pulled out his slim camera.

"Now Bella, you're going to feel a lot of pressure ok?" Carlisle said I nodded and then there was pain. I took in a deep breath and the nurse wiped away my tears.

"Here it is!" Dr Hollis called, then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world- My baby's cry. She only cried once then she stopped.

"It's a Girl!" Edward cried and walked over to her.

"- Not breathing…" I heard.

" to the NICU" someone said, what was happening?

"What's wrong? What's going on? Is she ok?" I asked frantically, the nurse came and tried to calm me down.

"Bella, she is having some trouble breathing, they are taking her to the NICU. It's alright, don't panic." She told me stroking me head. Edward came back over to me and sat down.

"No go with her." I told him she couldn't be alone. She was helpless, She needed him.

"But Bella…" he tried, but I wouldn't listen.

"No just go with her. I don't want her to be alone." I said and he nodded and kissed my head threw his mask and followed my baby.

I started shivering, did someone turn the cooling on?

"Bella?" the nurse asked, her voice sounded far away.

"Come on Bella!" Dr Hollis called.

"She's bleeding too much. Sedate her, I need to fix this." Dr Hollis called and Carlisle came next to me and held my hand.

"It's ok Bella." Carlisle said and then everything went black.

* * *

**Ok sooooo Drama Drama Drama :) I love Drama, its soo dramatic lol **

**oh and**

**NICU- is the neonatal intensive care unit, Just so you know :) **

**As Always REVIEW PLEASE :) **

**Love Clare xxx**


	11. Breakdown

**Hey Guys! :) **

**This Is your Christmas Present From Me :) Hope you Have a lovely Christmas and a Safe and Happy New Year! I Hope Santa is good to You :D Write me a review and Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

**Now I know the last chapter was a bit hectic and I'm not going to say this will be happy and fluffy- because it wont be. Sooo yeah More Drama. **

**Well, Without Further Ado, Chapter 11.**

**xx Clare**

* * *

EPOV

I followed my tiny daughter up to the neonatal intensive care unit. I watch as they rushed to get a breathing tube into her tiny body and the tried to draw blood.

"Are you Daddy?" The paediatrician asked me. I nodded and she led me over to some seats.

"Edward Cullen" I introduced myself.

"Connie Betts" she shook my hand.

"Ok, now Baby Cullen is having trouble breathing at the moment, so we have a breathing tube in so that's the big machine you will see. She is the right height and weight but she is jaundice. So we will fix that as well. The longer we keep her on the ventilator there is more risk of blindness." She said.

"So she will be blind?" I asked,

"We can't know, it's just a risk." Dr Betts said. We went over everything and then she said that I could go see her. I had to put a gown over my clothes and wash my hands and put booties on my shoes. The Dr Betts lead me to a private room with a baby incubator. The top was lifted and inside was my beautiful daughter. I took her in, she was small, so tiny. She had tubes everywhere and a too big nappy on her. Her hand flew up as if she was waving at me; I took it gently and talked to her.

"Hello Riah. My beautiful girl." I whispered.

"Riah?" Dr Betts asked, I nodded.

"Riah Renée Elizabeth Cullen." I said proudly. Looking at her, she opened her big beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't really see her hair colour she was in need of a bath to was the bloody locks on her head.

"Hi I'm your Daddy. You are going to be so spoiled." I told her I saw the Doctor go around and pick up a blanket.

"Well daddy, do want to have a cuddle?" she asked I nodded and she carefully picked her up and placed her in my arms.

"How much does she weigh?" I asked her. She looked at the chart and came back over.

"5lbs 8ozs, a little bit low but still alright. One of the nurses is going to give her a feeding tube now, so why don't you go check on your wife?" she said and I gave Riah a kiss, but before I got up I had to ask one thing.

"Would you mind taking a picture for me?" I asked the nurse. She nodded and took a few for me. I reluctantly gave Riah back to Dr Betts and kissed her again before taking some more shots. I got out of my scrubs and went to the waiting room. I ran to the family smiling.

"What happened?" Esme asked

"Riah Renée Elizabeth Cullen, 5lbs 8oz" I said and Alice squealed.

"Really? A baby girl?" she asked I looked around for Carlisle, but I couldn't find him.

"Has Carlisle been out with an update for Bella?" I asked Esme. She shook her head.

"No, no one came out. She will be ok. So where is baby?" she asked, well now was the hard part.

"Well, when she was born she cried once and then she stopped breathing." They all gasped.

"She is in the NICU and doing fine. They are about to put a feeding tube in, you all can't go see her yet, I want Bella to first. But I have pictures" I said and pulled out the camera. I handed it to Alice and she jumped up and down when she saw her.

"Oh Edward, she's beautiful!" she cried. I hugged her and went to sit down. Not 10 minutes later Carlisle came out. I walked over to him.

"Where's Bella?" I asked

"She started to hemorrhage, we have stopped it for now, but only time will tell." He said,

"Can I see her?" I asked him, I didn't want her to be alone when she woke up. He nodded and I got up.

"Esme? Can you please go be with Riah? I don't want her to be alone either." I asked she nodded and smiled widely. I followed Carlisle to the recovery wing and we walked into a little private room. She looked so small in that bed. She was very pale, there was a drip and blood transfusion hooked up to her. I walked over and took her hand in mine.

"Bella, you have to wake up. Your daughter is waiting for you." I said and kissed her. I sat in silence for about 20 minutes before Dr Hollis came through the door.

"Hi Edward. Has she woken up yet?" she asked I shook my head and she checked Bella's incision and changed the dressing.

"We will leave this off until she wakes." She told me and went to her chart.

"Now have you seen your baby?" she asked smiling. I nodded and pulled out the camera.

"Aw, she so precious. What's her name?" she asked I smiled

"Riah Renée Elizabeth Cullen" I said then I heard an almost undetectable voice.

"When did Renée end up in there?" My love asked.

"Welcome back Mommy. Well since you were asleep I thought I would take the liberty of re naming our child- who by the way, looks just like you." I said and she smiled.

"Can I see her?" she asked in a weak voice.

"In a bit Bella, right now I need to re dress your incision and then talk to you both about care. Then Dr Betts is coming down to talk to you both." Dr Hollis told her, she nodded and Bella tried to sit up. I had to help her because she winced every time she moved. Bella looked away as Dr Hollis cleaned her wound and re wrapped it then sat down.

**BPOV**

Everything hurt. My stomach was the worst, but my head was spinning. Once Dr Hollis finished tormenting me by rubbing cool gel on my incision she then decided to try and cut my body in half with a bandage. Was this woman out to get me? Once she finished she sat at the end of the bed with my chart.

"Now Bella, because of your caesarean you will have a lot more restrictions than if you delivered naturally. No driving, don't lift anything that weighs more than your baby, no exercise, baths, swimming, and my favourite No housework. So Dad that's up to you." She said and I nodded, I felt Edward stiffen beside me for a second then relax.

"Also in the next few hours you will start to bleed, this will last for about 4 to 6 weeks." She told me. Ah now I know why Edward went funny. Must have already started.

"Now I want you to start moving around soon. Do you have any questions?" she asked me. I nodded and looked at Edward.

"Where are the restrooms?" I asked embarrassed Edward laughed a little.

"You have your own private bathroom Bella, and your toiletries are already in there" she smiled and winked at me.

"Ok Dr Betts will be here soon, so I will let you get changed. I will be back later to check on you. But for now I'm going to see your daughter, might see you soon." She said and walked out the door.

I looked at Edward and blushed. He leant over and kissed me softly.

"I- um…" I was stuck for words. I looked at Edward

"What's the matter love?" he asked me, and sat up from the bed.

"Can you help me change? I –um, don't think I can, by myself I mean" I said blushing deep red.

"Of course love, don't be embarrassed." He told me getting my bag out from the closet. I pulled the blanket down and tried to get up but I couldn't. He came and helped me put my feet on the ground and stand. I looked at the bed and saw a huge red patch. I burst into tears, I didn't know why this was so bad but apparently it was.

"Bella love, it's ok. I will ask a nurse to clean it up. Its natural Bella." he said and kissed my head. Once I was cleaned up and changed into my Pyjamas, then I slowly walked out to my room, Edward sat me in a chair and went to get a nurse. He came back in with a nurse in tow and she changed the sheets for me.

"Sorry." I told her, she looked at me and smiled.

"Dear, I deal with this every day, it's nothing i havent seen. Not to worry." She told me and finished then left the room. I sat in the chair for a bit, I was sick of the bed.

We sat in silence for a bit then there was a knock on the door. A doctor I didn't know came in; she was dressed in colourful scrubs that had stickers on them. She went and shook Edward's hand and sat on my bed.

"Hi Daddy, and you must be Mommy. I'm Riah's paediatrician." She said shaking my hand.

"Is she ok?" I asked worried.

"She is doing as well as she can. She is still on the ventilator, and were hoping to get her off that by this afternoon" she said, she still wasn't breathing on her own. That scared me more than anything.

"Can I see her?" I asked she looked at Edward and then me.

"I don't see why not. Let me just go get a wheelchair, and we can go." He said, I was so happy I was nearly bouncing; I would have been if it didn't hurt as much as it did. She left the room and came back with the big wheelchair. Edward helped me into it. I had a blanket put over my shaking legs and I was wheeled into an elevator. We went down the hallway to a set of locked double doors and then we were told to put scrubs on. I had a gown to go over my clothes and Edward got all dressed in his blue scrubs and we were taken into a little room. Edward pushed me over to the incubator which held a tiny baby. _My_ tiny Baby. She had tubes everywhere; her eyes were open and starring at me.

"Hi baby," I whispered as silent tears fell down my face.

"Do you want to hold her?" Dr Betts asked me. I nodded and she passed me a blanket and placed my baby in my arms. I sat with her and just talked to her. Everything was silent then Riah let out a huge cry. A blood curdling cry, I was so scared. The nurses came running over and took her from me.

"What did I do?" I cried looking over. She was still screaming, what was wrong with her.

"Edward, take Bella back to her room." Dr Betts said. I looked at Edward, he didn't want to leave.

"What? No, I'm staying with her" I cried and a nurse pushed us out of the room. I got up and ran- well as best as I could- to the window. I could feel my stitches pulling, but I didn't care, I wanted to be with her.

"Bella, sit back down." Edward said and tried to get me back in the chair. I saw them pull out the breathing tube and push another tube down her throat and her crying abruptly stopped. Tears fell down my face in torrents. They attached monitors and they were checking different things. I tried to go back in but Edward held me back.

"Just let them do their job Love" he said kissing me on the head.

"Bella? I think you pulled some stitches." He told me.

"I don't care." I cried wiping tears away. They all left after a few minutes and then Dr Betts looked over to me and sighed. She put her chart down and came out to the door.

"Bella you pulled some stitches. Sit down." She told me. I shook my head and looked at my baby. I just wanted to hold her. I was such a bad person. If I didn't act so stupid we wouldn't be here doing this. She would be fine and we would be celebrating. Edward pushed the chair behind me and lowered me into it. I could just see my little girl, and I wouldn't take my eyes off her.

"Bella?" Dr Betts called. I turned my head briefly to her.

"Bella, I'm not going to sugar coat it, she has deteriorated rapidly. One of her ribs is broken and she nearly punctured a lung, we need to monitor it and wait it out. Her oxygen levels are lower than before. I'm sorry; I think you should maybe prepare yourself for more bad news." She said and patted my knee. I stood up and walked past Edward and the Doctor. I walked outside and just sat under a tree. This was my fault, for some reason god was punishing me. I looked down at my still big stomach and saw that the blood from my stitches had leaked threw. I didn't care. I felt a sob break through my chest and they didn't stop. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella?" I heard a voice, it was nearly dark outside and freezing but I was numb and I didn't care what happened to me. The person knelt down beside me and put a jacket over my shoulders. I looked up and saw the kind face of Carlisle. I crumpled infront of him I cried into his chest and he held me. He picked me up and carried me inside when it started to rain. He placed me on my bed and checked my stitches.

"Bella I need to re stitch your incision." He told me. I didn't answer him, but he sighed and did it anyway.

"Dr Hollis will be here soon Bella." he said and kissed my forehead and left the room. I wasn't going to stay here and watch her die. I was going home. I got up and pulled out my bag, I started packing when there was a knock on the door. Dr Hollis, Alice and Esme walked in. I didn't want to see anyone; I didn't want them to look at me- to see my shame.

"Bella, where are you going?" Esme asked. I kept packing; I went into the bathroom and got all my things.

"Home." was all I said back Alice came and grabbed my hands, I gave her a look and she backed away.

"Bella, you had surgery not 7 hours ago. You need to stay." Dr Hollis reasoned but I wasn't having that. I closed my suitcase and put it on the ground. I took my clothes and got changed in the bathroom. I threw my pyjamas into the trashcan and walked back out.

"Get me the papers, I want to go now." I told the Doctor. She sighed

"Bella you need to stay, for Riah." She said and that was my undoing.

"Why? She is better off without me. Look someone take me home now or I will walk." I said Alice's eyes glazed over and she saw I wasn't kidding. No one moved so I got up and walked out. When I got to the waiting room I saw Emmett and Rosalie, I walked straight past them and out the main entrance of the hospital. I was lucky and I saw a taxi outside and I took it.

"Where to sweetheart?" the cabby asked me.

"I don't care, to the beach at La Push." I told him and we were off.

* * *

**Ok, so i know this isnt really realistic but i dont want to change anything in there except spelling mistakes. So dont give me crap over that please, im begging. **

**Ok so As Always PLEASE REVIEW! It can be my Christmas present from you to me :D **

**Have a Merry Christmas and A Wonderful New Year... **

**xxx Clare **


	12. Author Note

Hey Everyone

Sorry about this, no this isn't an update, but you won't have to wait long for that I promise! Probably tomorrow Afternoon you should have the story alert message in your inbox. This is just a little message to let you know I know have a facebook page! Isn't this exciting? Because now, you can see all the pictures that go with the stories.

Please, please, please, please, please check it out and Like the Page! I will not be accepting friend requests because I made a page under my very best friends facebook accou nt.

Here is the link and I look forward to hearing from you all :)

.com/?ref=home#!/pages/LionLovesTheLamb13-Fanfic-Author/182384631791190


	13. Diagnosis

**Hey Everyone, **

**Here is chapter 12, as promised in the A/U... I'm actually kinda bummed that only one of you fabulous people 'liked' my facebook page :( Please guys! Go Check it out and Like it! There is the photo galary on there for Y&M+1M3. I would really like to see you there! And of course you can find out when im updating and whats going on with the story on there too :) and Also you guys would be the first to find out the title and a sneak peek of my latest stories :) **

**Well i hope everyone has a safe and happy new year :) Let me know what your New Years resolutions are in a nice review :) **

**Now it's Story time! :) **

* * *

**BPOV**

"Actually can you just drop me off at my house?" I asked he nodded and I told him the address and we were there in seconds. I paid him and got out; there were no lights on so I assumed Charlie wasn't home. I got the key from under the mat and opened the door. Everything was still the same as before I left. There were beer cans all around the place and it smelt like perfume, it made me wonder if he had a girlfriend. I picked up the cans and washed the dishes that were in the sink. I wandered upstairs and sat down on my bed. Nothing had changed in the past year. All my things were still here. I walked to the bookshelf and saw all my favourites were still there. I had no need for them at the Cullen house, because they already had copies of them. I placed my hands on my still bulging stomach and rubbed it softly. If she had have of come on her due date this wouldn't happen. If I hadn't been so stupid, this wouldn't have happened. Why was I so stupid? Edward would hate me now for endangering his baby. She wasn't really mine anymore. I didn't have the right to claim her as my own, not after what I did. I looked around the room and saw a picture of Edward and I. We looked so happy, I picked it up and launched it at the wall. The glass frame shattered on impact throwing glass shards all over the floor. Why did I have to ruin everything? I grabbed my lamp and threw it as well. I grabbed everything that I could lift and hurled it at the walls of my room. My stomach was starting to hurt and I sat down on my bed again. I pulled back the covers and got comfortable. I fell asleep quickly, but I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my face. _Why did I do this to her? _

**Alice POV**

Esme, Bella's Doctor and I had walked in on Bella throwing things into her suitcase.

"Bella, where are you going?" Esme asked her. Bella ignored her and kept packing; she stalked into the bathroom and came out carrying her toiletry bag.

"Home" she said sternly, I couldn't have this, so I went up and grabbed her hands to try and stop her from packing. She looked at me like she was going to murder me- if that was possible- so I backed off. Where was my best friend?

"Bella, you had surgery not 7 hours ago. You need to stay." The Doctor tried to reason with her, but she wasn't having that. She went back into the bathroom with her change of clothes.

"We can't let her leave. She is at risk of infection. What could have brought this on?" Doctor Hollis asked.

"I have no idea." Esme said, she was mortified that Bella had changed so drastically. She came back out and stood by the bed.

"Get me the papers, I want to go now." She told the Doctor. She looked enraged. I have never seen Bella act like she was now. Was it her hormones? I knew she was under a lot of stress at the moment as well, with Riah being Ill and just coming out of emergency surgery.

"Bella you need to stay, for Riah." Doctor Hollis said and Bella's face became red with anger.

"Why? She is better off without me. Look someone take me home now or I will walk." She said looking at me.

_*Vision*_

_Bella walking from the Hospital and walking home. It starts to rain, she is freezing. She grabs her stomach in pain and falls to the ground. Then everything goes blank._

_*End vision*_

No one answered her. She sighed angrily, put her bag on the ground and walked out of the room.

_*Vision*_

_Bella getting in a taxi outside. _

"_Where to Sweetheart?" the cabby asks._

"_I don't care, to -…" then it goes blank again._

_*End Vision*_

"We need to find her and get her back" Esme said.

"I will call security. When we find her I will get a councillor her to talk to her. This could be the early onsets of post partum depression." Dr Hollis said and ran from the room. I looked toward Esme.

"You go inform Edward and I will find her." I told Esme she ran toward the elevators and I ran toward the doors.

"Alice what's going on? Why did Bella just leave?" Rosalie asked worried.

"She's having some kind of a breakdown, I don't know where she has gone. Emmett, Rose can you go find her? Rose maybe go to the house and check, Em can you go to Charlie's?" I asked, they nodded and went off. I on the other hand, got on the phone to my mortal enemy- Jacob Black.

**Emmett POV**

I raced to Bella's old house and saw that no lights were on. But I could hear the sound of a beating heart. It had to be Bella. I broke the lock and went through the door.

"Bella?" I called out to her but got no answer. I crept up the stairs and opened Bella's Bedroom door.

It looked like a bomb had hit the place.

There was glass everywhere and the only clean space was Bella's bed and that's where I found her. Asleep on her side, her face was wet with tears and she was still sobbing. It broke my heart to see her like this- vulnerable and scared.

"Bella? Wake up." I shook her gently. She moaned a bit but didn't wake.

"Bells, come on, Wake up." I said, she opened her eyes and starred at me.

"What are you doing Emmett?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I could ask you the same question Bell. What happened to your room?" she looked around and shrugged.

"I redecorated" she said. I pulled her up so she was sitting. She looked quite pale and she winced when I pulled her.

"Come on Lets go." I said picking her up.

"Where?" she asked me, I knew she wasn't going to be happy with me if she knew. So I didn't say anything.

"WHERE EMMETT?" she shrieked

"You know where." I said quietly pulling her in the back of the Jeep. Alice or Rose had dropped it off about 5 minutes ago. I put the child lock on the doors and got in the driver's seat.

"Emmett, let me out of this car NOW!" she said trying to open the door. I shook my head and sighed. My phone started ringing and I picked it up.

"Alice" I said

"_Did you find her Em?" _she asked.

"Yeah I have her, were on our way back." I said

"_How is she?"_ she asked, I looked in my rear view mirror and saw the tears on her face.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked

"_Ok, Doctor Hollis has been paged, and we will be waiting outside."_ She said and hung up the phone.

I looked back at Bella- who was starring out the window. I drove faster toward the Hospital and true to her word, Alice was out there.

I stopped the car and went to get out when a small voice from behind started speaking.

"I don't want to be here. They can't keep me here against my will. I will sue the ass off them" she told me.

"Bells, you need to be here, For Riah." I told her, she seemed to rage then.

"SHE IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT _ME_ AS HER MOTHER. I CAN'T DO IT. I WON'T! NONE OF YOU CAN FUCKING MAKE ME!" she screamed at me.

I got out of the car and walked to her side. She locked the doors, and scrambled into the middle of the car. I went to pull out my keys and forgot I left them in the car.

"Dammit Bella, unlock the doors please." I said, she shook her head.

"Alice she locked herself in. I left the keys inside." I said.

"Rose has a spare set, she just got here." she told me and then my beautiful wife walked to me.

"Rose, can you unlock the jeep please?" I asked, she nodded and pulled out the keys and unlocked the doors. I reached in and pulled her out. She was sobbing again, god where was Edward? She needed him. But Riah needed him as well. But i shouldnt have to deal with is incosolable wife.

"Emmett, Put me down. I don't want to be here." she told me quietly.

"Sorry Bells, you need to be here." I told her.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" she screamed.

"Bella." Esme cried. Bella started thrashing in my arms, trying to get away. Dr Hollis ran inside and came back it a needle in her hand.

"Don't you dare stab me with that!" Bella told her. I held her arm so the Doctor could get the needle to her. Once it was administered Bella went limp and quiet.

"Bring her in." The Doctor said. We all followed her in and we met Edward in the elevator.

"Oh god, what happened?" he said taking her from me.

"I sedated her Edward. We can talk once we get her back to her room." she said

**Edward POV **

I placed Bella on the bed and covered her up.

"Edward, we need to seriously consider putting Bella, through intensive counselling or medication. I'm afraid that this is a case of post partum depression. She needs help, its the only way she is going to be able to look after her baby." She told me seriously.

"What's caused this?" I asked her.

"A variety of things. Her mother's death, losing the other baby, The c-section, her hormones." She told me. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"She needs to know Riah is out of the woods, the Dr is calling it a miracle, she rapidly improved in the last few hours." I said.

"I think she may also be blaming herself for Riah being so sick." she told me.

"When can I take her home? Both of them" I asked

"Well once Riah's doctor gives the ok, then she is free to leave. But I want to get a psychiatrist to talk to Bella before she leaves, then we can set up regular times for her counselling." I nodded.

"Thank you, for everything. I only hope I can get her past this." I said

"Well, I will leave you to it. I will come back when she wakes up. That shouldn't be for a few hours." She said and left the room.

"Oh my Bella, what happened with you?" I cried. Then there was a knock on the door. A nurse came in with a little plastic crib that held my daughter.

"I didn't think she would be out of the NICU, what happened?" I smiled.

"Dr Betts decided she is well enough to be with her parents. Just be careful of the rib." She said and left the room. I picked up my sleeping daughter and sat down next to her mother.

"Miss Riah, this is your mommy." I said shifting her so she could see. She opened her big brown eyes and looked toward her Mom. I listened really closely and I heard her thoughts.

'Ma, Da,' then I saw a picture of, well I didn't really know, but I assumed she was hungry. I didn't know what to do. So I pressed the call button. A nurse came in just as she started to cry.

"What can I help you with darlin'?" she asked.

"Riah Is hungry, and I don't have the equipment." I chuckled.

"No worries, I will get her a bottle." She said and left the room.

~ 3 days later~

Bella and Riah were going to be discharged today. Riah was a healthy 4 day old baby girl. But Bella on the other hand had gone downhill -and fast. She wouldn't even look at Riah, she hasn't held Riah since that first day, the psychiatrist confirmed it was Post partum Depression, and has put Bella on a course of anti depressants. She hasn't eaten solid food for a while and the Doctors are leaving in the IV needle **(Just to be clear, it's not the whole drip, just the needle part :P) **so we can take it home.

A few hours later Bella was wheeled out of the hospital by Emmett. We walked to the car park and I put Riah in the Volvo. After making sure that the straps were secure on the baby capsule I closed the door.

"Bella can you get in the Volvo on your own?" Emmett asked her. She shook her head and he lifted her up and started to put her in the car. But Bella whimpered and clung to Emmett.

"I don't think she wants to go in the Volvo." Carlisle said. I looked over to Bella who had tears falling rapidly. She was shaking her head as well as the rest of herself. Her entire frame was shaking.

"She can come with us." Esme said sadly and Emmett put her in the Mercedes and closed the door. I looked to my baby girl and back to Bella.

"Son, she just needs time." Carlisle said but I hoped it wasn't too long.

* * *

**Awww Poor Bella :( I feel really bad for her actually. But things will get better, i promise. **

**Now, what does everyone think of the Name Riah? (Rye-ya) Im going to name my beautiful little girl this :) My best friend thinks it's hillarious that i have chosen such a unique name for a girl but for a little boy, i chose George LOL I LOVE the name George :P **

**Well the link to my Facebook page will be down the bottom of the A/U, and to the people who review and say that they have 'Liked' it, i will give you a shout out in the next chapter & and maybe a little something extra to the first 3 reviewers/likers today :) **

**and to the 'Liker' who went on to my FB page and liked it last night, please please please send me a PM and i will send you a Sneak peek for chapter 13! :) **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i look forward to reading your reviews and talking to you on FB New year! :) That sounds soo funny to say LOL**

****

**LINK-** .com/#!/pages/LionLovesTheLamb13-Fanfic-Author/182384631791190

**xx Clare **


	14. Bella's Back

**Hey Guys, sorry about the wait for this chapter but you may have seen (or not) that it is constanly raining here in Australia. So because of that, my internet is cutting out, there is only so much rain things can take before they fail. So im giving you this now :) Its raining really heavy at the moment now and our backyard is flooded! I'm over the rain!**

**ALSO...**

**Thank You to These Reviewers for Liking My Facebook Page!**

**xteamalicecullenx**

**rpattzgirl08**

**I know there are more than that out there but you need to message me with your ff name and i will give you a shout out in the next chapter! :D**

**Well without futher ado...**

**

* * *

**EPOV

Carlisle carried Bella out of the Mercedes and I pulled Riah out of the Volvo in her car seat. It hurt me to think that, just a few weeks ago we were a happy family getting ready to extend, and now the mother of my beautiful daughter won't look at her. Carlisle sat Bella on the couch and I placed the car seat next to it. Bella immediately moved to the arm chair farthest away from Riah.

'_Don't worry son, I will talk to her'_ Carlisle thought, I nodded and Alice came over.

"Can I hold my niece now?" She asked bouncing. I nodded and bent down to pick up my tiny baby. She opened her eyes and looked straight towards Bella.

'_Ma'_ she thought. Then Carlisle asked Bella to follow him upstairs to talk, she took the offer quickly and walked slowly up the stairs. I was just hoping that Carlisle could help her with this.

"Yes Riah" I said. "That's your Ma" I told her and kissed her head.

"You can hear what she's thinking Edward?" Esme asked me. I nodded and turned to face Esme with Riah. Riah's eyes looked at Esme and her thoughts were quiet but they were there.

"Grandma, Riah." I told her.

'_Na-ma'_ She thought, it was incredibly cute. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Yes Riah, Na-ma." I said and she started to fuss.

"Can I hold her Now?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Sure, hold on. I will get you a bottle and you can feed her." I said, she bounced and squealed.

"No bouncing with the Baby." I told her and passed over my one and daughter. I walked into the kitchen and made up a baby bottle for my little one. I grabbed a bib, and a spit-up cloth, and walked back into the living room. I gave Alice the bottle and I put the bib on Riah. Alice picked up the Spit rag and looked at it. Confused at what she was to do.

"Put it over your shoulder Alice, so when you burp her, she doesn't throw up on your designer clothes." I said laughing. She looked at me in disbelief.

"I don't care about that Edward! She is my niece and she can throw up on me whenever she wants." She told me and gave Riah the bottle. My thought trailed back to Bella, I could hear her sniffling. I wanted so much, just to go up there and comfort her. But this was Carlisle's expertise.

**CARLISLE POV**

Bella sat down on the couch in my study. All you had to do was look at her, and you could tell there was something wrong.

"So Bella, is there anything in particular you want to talk about Dear?" I asked her. I really didn't expect her to give me an answer but she did.

"No" she sighed. If I was going to do this I was going to do it right. I was going to have to insinuate all the questions.

"Edward misses you." I told her, she took a deep breath- trying to hold back her sobs.

"I know, but he will survive." She said quietly. She turned to stare out the window, avoiding eye contact with me. I saw a silver tear run down the side of her face. Crying was good, it was a way of letting emotion come out. Maybe she needed to cry It out.

"It's ok to cry Bella." I told her softly.

"I know, it's just I have nothing to cry about. I don't deserve to cry, I don't deserve anything anymore." she said and closed herself off again.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her. She turned to look at me.

"Because it's true. I don't deserve anything from any of you anymore. I didn't before either, but now…Edward has every right to kick me out. You all do and I will wait until that day comes and it will come soon." She told me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How can she talk like this? True I wanted her to talk but I didn't think she would be talking like this. How can she think we don't want her?

"Bella, I can assure you, no one will ask you to leave. We love you, we don't want you to go anywhere." I told her.

"That's what you say now…" she whispered.

"What about Riah?" I asked and that seemed to be the point she broke.

"What about her? Edward can care for her fine, she doesn't need to have someone like _Me_ being her mother and screwing her up. I won't do that to her. I can't and I won't. Sure it will hurt for a while but Rose or Alice would be a better mother to her than me. I don't deserve to have her. I didn't look after her when she was inside me, what's going to change now she is out? I can't do this, I can't be her mother. Not when I don't have my own to help me. I just want my Mom." She cried. Sobs wracked her chest and she fell onto the floor in a heap crying. I got down beside her and picked her up onto my knees. I rocked her slowly, trying to calm her to no avail. After 10 minutes, I still couldn't get her calm, it was either get Edward or sedate her. I know which one I would prefer.

"Edward, can you come up here?" I cal downstairs he shot up the stairs and ran towards her.

"Bella, Love. Shh I'm here, Your ok Baby." He cooed her.

"I'm- So-rry." She sobbed.

"What for love? You have nothing to be sorry for." He told her, she was calming a bit now.

"For _'Sniff'_ almost killing _'sniff'_ our daughter. Can you _'sniff'_ please forgive me?" she cried.

'_just tell her yes, she needs to hear it.' _I told him

"Love, you didn't do anything. No one could have prevented this. Not you, not me and not the world best scientific machine." He told her. Her cries quietened down and another set started up. Riah must be feeling the stress from everyone. From what I can hear, she really doesn't like the formula. The hospital had a special brand- only found in hospitals- and we had the grocery store stuff. Miss Riah- my granddaughter- seems to be picky.

"Bella, Riah is getting fed up with the formula. Would you like to try and feed her?" I asked she looked at Edward, as if looking for approval to touch her.

"O-Kay." She said quietly. Edward picked her up and carried her into the living room. Her eyes immediately went to the screaming child in my wife's arms. Edward walked over and took her from Esme and told Bella to sit down. Bella made a cradle with her arms and Edward place Riah into it. The cries stopped quickly. I can't say that Bella is 'Cured', but she is making progress. Just holding her baby is doing her good. With time she will bond and hopefully become more comfortable with being a mother.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella's gaze landed on Riah and she gave a little smile.

"Hi, baby" she said stroking her fine hair. Riah started to move around, looking for a feed and Bella blushed.

"It's ok Carlisle will teach you Love." I told her and kissed her head. Carlisle came over a few minutes later and was going to talk Bella through the in's and out's of breast feeding.

"Ok Bella, get comfy." He said.

**~2 Weeks on~**

The sound of my baby girls screaming brought me from my thoughts. She had been demanding 2 hour feeds lately and it was taking its toll on Bella. After two nights of almost constant feedings I decided that I would do night bottles and Bella could feed her during the day. Esme went out and brought Bella a breast pump and she was all set. I was glad to see My Bella coming back to being her old self again. I had missed her and so did the rest of the family. I slid out of the bed, careful not to wake Bella and I walked into the nursery. Alice had done such a wonderful job with it. I walked over to my crying daughter and picked her up- she continued to scream.

"Riah, baby. Come on, let's go get you a bottle." I said and we walked downstairs. Esme met me at the bottom on the stairs with her already warm bottle. I took it gratefully and put it straight to Riah's mouth.

"Thank you Esme." I said and she sat down next to me. I heard Bella groan upstairs. She was awake.

"Esme can you finish feeding her, I have to check on Bella?" I asked, she nodded and took the chance immediately. I shot up the stairs and found Bella doubled over in pain.

"Bella! What's Wrong?" I ran to her side.

"My stomach hurts." She cried and tears fell down her face. I scooped her up and ran to Carlisle. I didn't bother knocking on the door I just went in.

"Carlisle." I called and he ran over to us.

"Edward. What's the matter?" he asked.

"Bella's in pain, help her." I said and sat Bella on the makeshift hospital bed.

"Where does it hurt Bella?" he asked and she pointed to her lower abdomen. He lifted her shirt and checked her over.

'_The stitches may have pulled a little when she got up, or it could just be period pain. She will be fine.'_

I nodded and turned to Bella who had fallen asleep again. For which I was grateful, she was totally exhausted. I put her back into bed and went downstairs to get my daughter.

* * *

**I know its short, im sorry :( Please please please please review. **

**Also i wanted to tell you that im working on 2 new fics! :) They have been my bordem outlet because of all the rain! Hoping to get them done and on here soon! :) **

**Review Please! :D **


	15. Author Note 2 PLEASE READ!

Hey guys,

As you may have heard on the News, Queensland Australia, (my home) is having the worst flooding they have seen since 1974. Every suburb around my area has been evacuated, and we are waiting to hear what's going to happen to us. One town around here was hit it a 8 meter wall of water, 10 people have died, 5 of the being children and over 78 people are still missing and that number is expected to rise. They are calling it an inland tsunami, it's a very hard and scary thing to go through. I'm very worried about my friends and family. As a result, the internet and phones may go out for an unknown amount of time. They are expected a King tide tomorrow morning and i live about 200 meters from the beach, so I will keep you posted on my situation and if i have to leave my home, i won't be updating for a while. I have never seen anything like this in my life. Please keep us in your prayers and if you live in the Brisbane area, or have friends in the area and cannot get hold of them please call the number I put at the bottom of this Author Note.

If you go to my facebook page, I will keep you posted and put up some pictures of the flooded area's maybe tomorrow. Its predicted to get worse over the next couple of days, and rivers are set to break their banks. Please Keep us in your thoughts and prayers as we go into the night and pray that the water doesn't hit our homes.

Xx Clare,

**FLOOD HOTLINE - ****1300 993 191 (Australia Only) **


	16. Flashbacks

**Hey guys!**

**Thankyou so much to all the people who kept me and my family in your prayers and thoughts over the last week. I am truly blown away by you, you are all so wonderful. The floods didnt reach my home but they got most of Brisbane. Now the hard work begins- the clean up. its going to be a long an tedious process, but it has to be done. Im sorry i took so long to update, i will NOT make it a habbit - promise. But with all the stress of the floods happening i just didnt have tim eto tear my eyes away from the news coverage. But we are Australian's and we will pull together and get past this.**

**well, this is chapter 14. im soo happy that you guys have stuck with me and reviewed. You truly are amazing. This is is the chapter before chapter 15- the one im starting to worry about. as i said at the start, this will be a 20 chapter i have a feeling after this chapter i will loose some people. I dont want that, if you like what your reading please send me a review and tell me, otherwise, i will end it here.**

**Well Enjoy chapter 14, you guys earned it. :) **

* * *

_Riah 5 weeks old._

_I was lying on the floor next to my baby. She had just finished her lunch and was playing under the baby gym that Aunty Rose and Uncle Em got her. She went to grab the hanging mirror but instead got hold of my hand. She looked at it and then looked at me. Her big brown eyes bore into mine and she gave me a huge gummy smile. Her _first_ smile._

'_Edward quick come here' I called and everyone raced in. _

'_What's wrong love?' he asked, I pointed toward Riah and she gave him a huge smile to._

'_Her first smile.' I laughed, tears falling. These were happy tears. This was one for the baby book. So that night I wrote._

"_Gave Mommy my first smile today. Big toothless grin after figuring out what fingers were. Daddy came rushing in ready to eliminate the threat but was met with a gummy smile. Just two of many to come. I hope you stay a happy baby Riah Renée Elizabeth Cullen." And I closed the book and went back downstairs. _

_Riah 16 Weeks old._

_Riah had just started rolling over, I was so excited when Emmett called me in to see. It was lucky he had the video camera already on her. She gave us a huge grin when she finally accomplished the task. Riah was a belly baby. She doesn't like being on her back, so we keep her on her stomach for everything. And yes I know baby's are not supposed to sleep on the tummies but I don't think she will suffocate when I have a house full of excellent hearing vampires. I strolled over to her and picked her up hugging her and kissing her. _

'_I'm so proud of you baby girl.' I said and put her back on the ground. I walked upstairs to our room and picked up the baby book and documented it._

"_Rolled over tonight for the first time. You were playing with Uncle Emmett and his video camera- so we have it on tape. You looked so proud when you achieved it, and I was very proud, but Daddy wasn't here to see it her was 'hiking' with Grandpa and Uncle Jazz. But I don't think we need to worry about him not seeing it, you will be moving around soon baby. In a way I want you to grow up a bit so we can do things together, but I want you to stay little forever baby. I love you.' I closed the book and went to get Riah for her dinner._

1st Birthday.

We were all gathered around the table, and Riah had just put her fingers in the side of the birthday cake. I couldn't believe a year ago she was born. The time has gone by so fast. She was saying 'Da' and crawling everywhere. She loves Emmett and Jasper when they chase her around the house on the hands and knees. Then today we were celebrating her first birthday. So many first's over this past year. This was her first – probably not only, knowing Alice- big birthdays party. The Denali's were here for Alaska, they had visited when Riah was just over 5 months old. They instantly fell in love with her and begged us to send the info on her whenever we could. Mike and Jessica were there with Hailey-May. Jessica was also expecting a baby in 4 months, she was getting very excited, she and Mike got married about a week ago and Riah and Hailey-May were the flower girls. Of course then I had to be involved. I carried the two girls down the aisle in there purple dresses. The girls were good friends- which I hoped would stay that way. I loved having someone else to talk to about having kids. Jessica, Angela and I met up once a week to just talk about our problems and let out our frustrations. I was happy I had it.

Angela and Ben were next, with their tribe. Angela had her 12 week ultrasound and found out they were expecting twin boys- they were so excited- and twins ran in the family so it wasn't a shock really. But on delivery day they got a little extra surprise. Their daughter was born straight after the identical boys. Cody, Declan and Lissa. They were nearly 5 months now and they were a handful. Angela's mom had been helping them out and they were coping. Angela was just one to cope with everything. Lissa had just started teething and was crying constantly, Angela profusely apologised but she didn't need to.

"Riah was the same. Up all night but I found if you put some condensed milk on her dummy and then give it to her, it calms her down. Try that." I suggested, she looked at the fridge then to Lissa then to her Dummy.

"Edward will get it for you." I laughed and she followed him to the kitchen. Lissa's cries abruptly cut off and she drifted to sleep in a matter of minutes. We sang happy birthday to our baby and she then proceeded to devour the vanilla cake. Unfortunately she fell asleep in it as well.

"Oh well. At least she enjoyed it." Esme laughed. I picked her up and took off her bib.

"she can finish it tomorrow." Alice said. I was hoping she wouldn't be hyperactive tomorrow. I remember the first time she ever had red cordial. The first time she was ever truly hyperactive.

_~Flashback~_

_I walked into the lounge room after my shower. It was 10.30pm and Edward was to put Riah to bed about half an hour ago. I walked downstairs and I saw the place was a mess. There were feathers everywhere and Riah's toys were spread out everywhere. I looked around and caught the culprit. _

"_Riah Renée Elizabeth Cullen!" I called out to her. Her head shot up and she turned to face me. A grin plastered her face and her two – and only- front teeth were showing. _

"_MAAA!" she cried loudly, clapping her hands. _

"_Who did this?" I asked her, she looked around and her eyes landed on her Uncle. She was only 9 months but she was very smart and she knew everyone by some name. She put her finger up to her mouth- like she was thinking about it._

"_EMMMMM!" she cried pointing to him. I turned to Emmett and glared at him. _

"_What did you give her?" I asked tiredly. He picked up a water bottle filled with a red liquid. _

"_Red Cordial? You gave a Nine month old RED CORDIAL?" I cried, I heard Riah laugh and continue to put her toys everywhere. I walked over and picked her up and gave her to Emmett._

"_What?" he asked, taking her from me. _

"_Well you made this mess; you have to deal with it now. I'm tired and I'm going to bed, if she isn't asleep soon, you're having her tomorrow as well." I said and walked upstairs._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

I took her upstairs after saying goodnight to everyone and changed her into her pyjamas. I changed into my pyjamas and put her in the bed beside me. She had taken to sleeping in between Edward and me. We both feel into a peaceful sleep with Edward singing to us.

~2 WEEKS LATER~

I was sitting at Angela's house with Jessica. The kids were being watched by the boys over at our house and we were having girl time.

"Did you back always hurt? Mine is so sore at the moment I can hardly move by myself." Jessica asked.

"No mine didn't really, but once I got to eight months it started to." I said and she rubbed her back.

"Ah mine defiantly did. I used to just have a bubble bath or Ben would get me a hot water bottle for it. Try and get Mike to get you one." Angela said.

"Hailey is walking better now I noticed." Angela said, Jess smiled and nodded.

"Yeah she has been, won't be long until Riah starts." She told me.

"She is trying but falls a lot, I feel terrible. She has bruises all over her forehead from where she falls against things. Not once does she cry though, she's a tough cookie." I said and sighed.

"I have news." Angela said quietly.

"What's that?" Jess asked her. I saw tears well in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant. I didn't think it was possible, the triplets are only 6 months. How am I going to handle 4 kids?" she asked. I walked over and hugged her.

"Were here for you. We will help you out whenever we can and you can always come to us." I told her. She nodded and I sighed. All this baby talk was making me think. I would love to give Riah a brother or sister. But my last check up with Dr Hollis didn't go so well. With the complications she thought it would be hard for me to conceive another baby.

"I would love another one. But I haven't told Edward what the Doctor said." I said secretly.

"You have to tell him Bells. There are ways you can have kids." Jess said and I nodded.

When I got home that afternoon I decided to tell Edward I wanted another baby. There was this need for it, and I don't think it was going to go away.

"Edward, give Riah to Esme, we need to talk." I said seriously. He gave me a worried look and we walked outside into the forest that surrounded the Cullen mansion.

"Bella, your scaring me Love, What's wrong?" he asked me. I sat down on a tree stump and look at him.

"I want another baby Edward." I said quietly and my eyes went to the ground. He lifted my chin to face him. My chocolate brown eyes met his golden ones and he smiled.

"Why were you so nervous to tell me that Bella? If you want a baby, then I do." He said and kissed me.

"There's one thing. When I went back to Dr Hollis, she told me it might be difficult to conceive a baby because of the complications." I told him, he frowned and kissed me again.

"Then we will go to a specialist and find a way." He told me and we ran into Carlisle's office to talk options.

* * *

**Im horrible, i know. Its really really short. there was extra to it, but i deleted it. **

**Please Review and let me know if i should continue. **

**xx Clare**


	17. Extending

**Hi Guys. Hows everyone going? Well here it it... the chapter im worried about... NO FLAMES! If you dont like it, please tell me in a constructive review! i dont want (or need) to read flames and really crap reviews. But i know NONE of you guys are like that. :) **

**So here we go... Chaper 15. **

* * *

We had been trying for a baby for 2 months now, and I had a feeling that this would be the one. When we had asked Dr Hollis about fertility treatments, she had given us options of medication, IVF, or a fertility drug called Clomid **( Its Real, I looked it up lol But it isn't generally used if there is complications after birth, but it will be used in here. After all it is Fan **_**FICTION :P**_**). **We chose the Clomid, and Dr Hollis explained to us the risk of multiples but we took our chances. If we could get twins, that would be amazing.

So after 2 months of trying and failing, I was sitting on the floor of our bathroom, with Riah- asleep on the cold floor. She has been sick lately- waiting for the pink plus sign to show up.

"Come On Bella, I want to know the Answer" Alice said banging on the door. Riah stirred but didn't wake up thankfully, she and I had spent all night in the bathroom being sick.

"Alice, shut up before you wake Riah, she hasn't had a good night and neither have I. Besides I wouldn't tell you first anyway, I would tell Edward." I told her. At that point she broke the door lock and came inside quietly, and sat beside me. She place her had on my stomach and started talking.

"Will it even tell you? You're only like, a week late?" She asked.

"Well this is the earliest detection test and it's like 7 days and I'm 8 days late. And if it says no and I'm still late then I will go to the Doctor." I said looking at Riah.

"How long left?" Alice asked and I looked at my watch.

"20 seconds." I said, she laid her head on my shoulder and watched the seconds hand.

"10" she said.

"9…8…7…6…5…4" she said.

"3…2…1" I said and turned over the plastic strip. I saw a little plus sign.

"Alice." I said looking at her beaming, she smiled and let out a squeal- waking Riah in the process.

"Congratulations Bella! Ahh there so much to plan!" she said kissing me and Riah on the cheek.

"Morning chickadee." She said and ran out of the room.

"Ma?" she asked I picked her up and walked into our room.

"Feeling better baby?" I asked she nodded and I felt her head. I frowned a bit, she still had a temperature.

"I think we are going to the Doctor today sweet. You and Mommy." I said and put her in my bed. I climbed into Bed and I feel asleep with a smile on my face.

I opened my eyes and kissed Riah on the forehead. She still had a fever and it was gradually rising. I slid out of bed and picked up Riah. Her head lolled between my shoulders, and I walked down the stairs. Edward met us halfway down and kissed me and frowned at Riah.

"Is she still sick?" He asked as we walked to the kitchen to meet the rest of his family.

"Yeah, her temp went down for a bit then went up again. I have news Edward- I will tell you later" I said.

"Morning Bella dear. How are you both feeling?" Esme asked, concerned that we were sick. I love Esme like she is my own mother and in a way she is. When My Mom died, Esme became my rock, the one I went to for everything.

"Yeah, she still has a fever, Do you know where Carlisle is? I want him to have a look at her" I asked

"He is in his office, Would you like some breakfast?" She asked.

"No I don't think I could keep it down." I said and she nodded.

"Would you like to go see Carlisle now?" Edward asked taking Riah from me.

"Yep, then I will tell you." I said just as Riah woke up.

"Hey Baby Girl. You want to go see Grandpa and see if he can make you better?" Edward asked and felt her head. He nodded to me and we walked upstairs. I knocked on Carlisle's door and waited for a reply.

"Come in" he said and we walked, Riah put her arms out to me and I took her from Edward.

"Hello Edward, Bella. Hi beautiful." He said coming over.

"Can you check Riah over? She is still sick, I'm worried." I said , he nodded and then Edward spoke.

"And you Bella, You need to get fixed up to." He said I shook my head.

"Edward I'm fi- .." I tried to reason with him, but Carlisle cut me off.

"No, Edward's right, you should be looked after too Bella." He said, I sighed and sat Riah down on the makeshift hospital bed.

After he checked her temperature and all that. He took some blood, I had to leave the room, I couldn't watch her go through that and I don't think my stomach could take it. But I didn't hear her cry, not once. I walked back into the room and she looked over to me. She had a pink bandaid on her needle mark.

"You did so good, my Brave Girl." I said to her "Sorry" I sighed to Edward.

"OK Bella, your turn." Carlisle looked toward me.

"Seriously I'm fine." I said. Picking up Riah.

"Bella your sick as well. I need to find ou-…" he started but I cut him off.

"I'm not Sick- I was going to tell you later, but since you won't leave me alone- I'm pregnant" I said

"Your what?" Edward asked

"Preg-Nant" I broke it down.

"Are you sure Bella?"Carlisle asked.

"Positive. We're going to have another baby Edward. And Riah will have a brother or sister." I said, he picked us both up and spun us around- not a good move. Riah threw up on both of us and I have her to Edward and ran to the bathroom.

_10 Weeks Pregnant. _

I had grown around my stomach and put on 20 pounds. I had been feeling sick all day lately and some days I can hardly get out of bed. Today Edward was taking me to see Dr Hollis, he knew this kind of weight gain couldn't be healthy- or normal. Right now I was laying on the bathroom floor and I couldn't get up. My morning sickness went all night and that's why Edward decided that we were going to the Doctor. There was a small knock on the door and it pushed open revealing my –now walking- Daughter.

"Ma…" she came over and kissed my head. She looked at me and called out for Edward.

"DAAAAAAA!" she cried and Edward came in the door.

"Oh my Bella. Can you walk?" he asked. I shook my head, I honestly didn't think I could. I picked me up effortlessly and picked up Riah as well and we walked downstairs.

"Esme can you please watch Riah? I know our appointment isn't for a while but Bella needs to go now." He said she nodded and too Riah from Edward. I saw tears forming in her eyes, and she put her arms out to me.

"Mommy will be back sweetie" Esme comforted her, but it wasn't working. The tears fell down her face and she cried.

"MA! Ma, Ma!" she cried, she struggled in Esme's arms.

"Rye, If you be good for Na-ma, I will bring you home a picture of your new baby brother or sister. Do you think you can be good, please? I'm sure if you ask Na-ma she will get you a lolly. Ok baby. I love you" I asked her in a weak voice. I was really sick, and I will admit it. I hope my baby was ok.

"M'kay" she nodded, Then Edward kissed her and took me out to the car. The trip was longer because I asked him to go slow, I didn't feel like throwing up in the Volvo. Once we arrived at the hospital he carried me into the entrance.

"Poor dear, do you need a chair?" a nurse asked Edward. He nodded and placed me in the chair, and wheeled me to the –once again- OB/GYN section of the hospital. I was so sick of this place. We were taken straight in and I was placed on a bed to rest. Dr Hollis was being paged and she would be here shortly. Of course the second I closed my eyes, she walks in.

"Oh Bella, you don't look good hon." She said.

"It's just the morning sickness, it's really bad, I can't keep anything down- not even water" I said

"Ok well, I will get you hooked up to an IV and then go from there." She said.

"Um, can we do an ultrasound? I promised Riah, I would get her a picture of her new baby brother or sister. It's the only way we got her to stay at home." I said and she laughed.

"Of course dear. I will get the nurse to put in the IV while I get it set up." She said and left the room.

1 hour later.

After a painful half hour of trying to get the freaking IV in - my veins had collapsed because I was dehydrated, so the nurse had to try both arms, and ended up putting the IV in my neck- Dr Hollis had come back with the ultrasound machine.

"Ok Bella, I need to ask some questions first. But you know that." She started.

"Ok last period?" she asked, I don't think I even managed a blush.

"About 10 weeks ago." I said, she frowned.

"Surely it was longer than that. By the size of you- not that your big- I would have said at least 20 weeks." She said, I shook my head and Edward butted in

"We were going to ask about that." He said.

"No problems, might mean there are extras." She said

"What do you mean 'Extras' as in more than 2?" I asked suddenly alarmed.

"Bella, twins, triplets and High-order Multiples can occur while using this drug- though high-order multiples are rare- it's still possible. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. We will do a scan and see." She said.

"ok, Lie back for me" she said and I laid down on the hard hospital bed. She lifted my shirt, and put the gel on my bloated stomach. She looked at the screen and frowned

"Bella, I'm going to get a nurse." She said and went from the room.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked be before he could answer, the nurse and Dr Hollis came back in.

"A, B, C" the nurse started. Triplets? I could handle triplets- I think

"D, E" she finished. 5? FIVE babies?

"F" Edward said, looking at the screen pointing to another baby. 6.

"There's How many?" I asked no one in particular.

"6- Sextuplets, Bella" Dr Hollis said, I was in shock. No more than shock. I have watched John and Kate on TLC and it was hard work. She spent 3 months or something in hospital. Could I do this?

"Bella, we can talk about reducing If you like." Dr Hollis said looking around my belly with the ultrasound probe.

"No, I couldn't kill them. No way." I said firmly, I would kill off my babies, they were innocent.

"Ok, so there is a lot to talk about." She said

"Can we have pictures please?" I asked quietly. She nodded and hit the print button on the screen.

"Do you know what they are?" I asked, she nodded again.

"Looks like it's even." She said and gave Edward the copies of the photos. This was surreal, 6 babies in my stomach? 6?

"Baby A is as Girl. B is a Girl, C is a Boy, D is a Boy, E is a boy and F is a Little Girl." She said, I was so excited.

We spent most of the day at the hospital talking with Dr Hollis, more than once she offered reduction. The woman needed to learn not to ask me, because every time she did, I cried, and Edward got mad. Now we were in the car on the way home to my baby girl. Oh god, how was I going to explain this to her? She isn't even a 2 years old and now she is going to be a big sister to six.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward asked.

"Are we doing the right thing?" I asked feeling the tears form.

"What do you mean?"

"By keeping them all, are we really doing what's best? Maybe the doctor was right" I said. He pulled over the car and looked at me.

"What brought this on? Bella, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to." He said

"It's just … I don't know, I can lose one, I went through that once before and I can't do it again. Then there's Riah, how in the world are we going to explain this to her?" I asked.

"It will be fine. Shall we do the pro's and con's of it?" he asked. I nodded and motioned for him to go first.

"Con- It will be extremely hard on you. You will be in the hospital for the last 4 months or something of the pregnancy, and the babies will be premature." He said I nodded.

"Pro- I won't have to kill my babies." I said he kissed me and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Pro- I agree" he said and smiled. I laughed, I started feeling a bit better after the IV was in for a bit. I had a band aid over the marks on my neck but the ones on my arms weren't covered, so I looked kind of like a junkie.

"OK lets go home to our other baby. Do you think she will be ok through this? All the attention will be focused on me and the baby's not her. I don't want her to feel unwanted." I said.

"She won't love, no one will forget her. And after today, I doubt she will leave your side." He chuckled. We got to the house after our talk and Riah met us at the Door with Emmett and Carlisle. I got out and Riah ran to me.

"Ma, MA, MA!" she squealed. I bent down and picked her up.

"Hi baby." I kissed her cheek.

"Where are the others?" I asked

"Baby shopping. Alice is re-doing the nursery and Riah's room. They are quite excited" Carlisle said.

"Well I hope they are buying times 6" I said.

"What?"Emmett asked, his smirk gone.

"I'm having sextuplets." I said

"OH SHIT!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see….

* * *

**OK...Now give me your thoughts. if you dont like...i wont continue. if the majority of you guys like it, i will continue. Let me know you thoughts in a review. **

**Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please be kind! **

**xx Clare**


	18. Huge and Eating

**Hey guys, i know i left this a bit longer than normal, but dont worry i havent forgotten about you. Now as i told you in chapter one i have 18 chapters written and i was only going to write 20 chapters but i have a proposition for you...I want YOU to help me out with some plot lines for it. So shoot me a PM with some ideas for chapter 21! :) ok now i know some people arent likeing the story line and i knew it was going to happen but for those who stayed im glad you did :) because i love you guys :) Ok now i have decided to give you all a bit of news...**

**I Now have a Facebook account! :) here is the link feel free to add me, i would love to get to know you guys!** .?sfrm=1#!id=100001474015638

* * *

Chapter 16

"Alice Don't swear in front of her!" I told her.

"Shit" Riah said. I glared at Alice and bent down to Riah.

"Riah, I'm letting you off with a warning now. If you EVER say that again, you will be in time out. Understand?" I asked her, she nodded and hugged me.

"Sowwy." She said, I kissed her.

"That's ok but you know now. Not again." I said and stood up.

"Bella, you could have called and told me. Now I have to go out and buy more stuff." She complained then she smiled widely.

"Oh Bella! This is Amazing." She said.

"This is..just. What did Sarah say?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"Well more than once she offered reduction, but I couldn't and I won't do that. Then she gave us some pictures." I said remembering that I promised Riah. I got them out of my pocket and handed them to her. She was very careful with them- almost as if she was holding each and every one of the babies in her tiny little hands.

"Ta" she said and sat down.

"Well, what are you having do you know?" Rose asked me.

"It's even." I said and Alice squealed.

"Come on Jazz, Were going Shopping AGAIN!" she cried and dragged a frowning Jasper to the yellow porche.

"2..4…1..10!" Riah cried loudly.

"No baby, 6." Edward told her. She smiled and came over to me putting her hands on my belly.

"6" she whispered.

"Let's go inside shall we? We have lot's to discuss." Carlisle said we followed him into the big living room and sat down on the couch.

"Now, you understand what's going to happen right Bella? You're going to be spending at least 2 months in the hospital. Away from Riah, and Edward. This will be extremely hard on you. You will have to take in at least 4000 calories a day." Carlisle said.

"I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I will do everything in my power to protect them" I said sternly. The day went on like this. We were talking and discussing everything. Hospitals, NICU, My health, and more importantly the media. Having sextuplets seems to have a big effect on the health world. But we would take it as we go. Alice was busy redecorating the nursery and Riah's room.

"how will we deal with the media attention Edward? Will the Volturi get mad or something?" I asked.

"Bella, as long as were not exposing are real self to the humans, then there is no problem. There are many famous Vampires." He said. I was shocked who was famous?

"like….?" I asked. he laughed and kissed me.

"I'm not telling you. You have to guess on your own." He said.

_~ 20 weeks pregnant with sextuplets~ _

I was bigger than a full term pregnancy. I was huge- I was my own planet. We had just finished at the Doctors for today. We have to go back every week for a check up. The babies have started moving and it feels so different to when Riah was. Because when one moved at the front of my stomach, I felt another move in my ribs. I could tell them all apart now to me they all had different personalities. We knew where the boys were and where the girls were but we have yet to come up with names. But Dr Hollis had told us to get this done. For when they are born it will be in alphabetical order with the boys and girls. Today we discussed when I would be going into the hospital. We decided to play it by ear; if I was feeling ok every week then I would stay home. But as the time wares on I know it will get harder. Riah was starting to get jealous as well. I can't pick her up anymore and she cries a lot because she can't cuddle me like she used to. We were recently approached by some pregnancy magazine to do an article- Edward and I had a talk and we are going to do it. They called us yesterday and have booked us for 2 days time. Of course Alice has been buying new clothes for us and Riah, as well as finishing the nursery and Riah's room. The magazine told us they would like Riah to be involved and that's the only reason we wanted to do it. We liked involving our baby in everything. Yesterday Alice had to go out and buy me new clothes. I could no longer fit in my old maternity clothes. I wasn't very big with Riah so I still had a few maternity clothes sizes I could go up in. I heard the door to our room open and in walked my Greek god.

"Hi Love" he said sitting down beside me on the Bed.

"Hi" I said smiling at him, he kissed me and looked down at the book I was holding in my hands.

"Baby names?" he asked, I nodded and closed the book.

"We should be choosing now. We have no idea when they will be born, and I want the article to have them named. Plus I have a few picked out." I said picking up my note book.

"Well then let's start." He said, then were heard a little cry at the door. Our baby was awake, but I wondered how she got out of the crib. Then a saw a head of spiky hair and I knew that Aunty Alice was in on this.

"Alice. Why did you wake her?" Edward asked.

"I didn't she was awake when I checked on her, so I got her up." She said. I nodded and opened my arms to her. She ran and tried to climb on the bed. Edward had to help her a bit and pull her up.

"Do you want to help us pick some names baby?" I asked her, she nodded and picked up the book. She opened it to a random page and pointed to a name.

"Spencer." Edward said, I was surprised, I actually liked it.

"I think it's nice. Spencer Cullen" I said. He nodded.

"Me too, But are we going to figure out middle names after we choose?" he asked, I nodded.

"What do you think baby? A brother named Spencer?" I asked her, she smiled widely.

" 'pencer'!" she cried happily, missing the S in his name.

"Ok 1 down 5 to go." I said.

2 hours later Riah was asleep again and we were choosing the middle names. But we weren't telling the family until the photo shoot and article interview. I was getting hungry and tired and grouchy.

"Edward? What s for dinner?" I asked my stomach rumbled loudly. He chuckled

"Esme just finished. You and Riah can go eat now." He said. He helped me up and I waddled downstairs.

"Hi everyone." I said walking into the crowded kitchen.

"Hi Bella. How are you and the bubs tonight? Hungry it seems." Esme laughed softly

"Yes, hungry, fat, irritable take your pick." I said sitting down. I heard the phone ring in the other room and Emmett ran to answer it. Edward walked into the kitchen with a still sleepy Riah and sat her in the high chair. She rubbed her little eyes and whined a bit.

"It's coming honey." I soothed her and gave her some of my food to quieten her down.

"Um, Bells, Phones for you." Emmett said. I took the phone off him and held it to my ear. This better be good, I'm eating.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Bella, it's Julia Pillar from Baby's and More Magazine. How are you?" she asked I dropped my fork and started talking.

"I'm doing ok thanks Julia, what can I do for you?" I asked really wanting to get back to dinner- the food was sitting there staring at me saying 'eat me, eat me'.

"Bella we were actually wonder whether it would be ok If we did the shoot and interview tomorrow? I know it's short notice but our regular photographer is going on maternity leave as of tomorrow afternoon." She said.

"No that's fine, what time are you going to be here?" I asked.

"Well we will be there as of 5:30am. Just to set up everything and then we will leave you to go about your morning and then the shoot will commence at around 9 is that ok?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, I can't guarantee I will be awake and functioning but I will try. Plus my husband and his family are morning people. My daughter didn't get that gene" I said, hurry up woman! .Food!

"OK so we will see you tomorrow. Bye Bella." she said

"bye." And I hung up the phone. I picked up my fork and shovelled the food into my mouth.

"She couldn't have called earlier? Or talked to you?" I asked Edward pointing my knife at him. I could see him trying not to laugh at me.

"But no. She had to call during MY dinner. I should call during hers." I said, muttering to myself as I ate. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**OK, i know its short and im sorry! Please let me know your thoughts and such. AND remember if you want an input on the possible chapter 21 please pm me with some ideas or things you would like to see in it. :) **

**xx Clare**


	19. Update 4th of Feb

Update as of the 4th Feb 2013

_Hi everyone, i hope your still here with me. _

_I just wanted to say sorry for being MIA this past year. I have had a very long and very sad year full of loss in 2012. I lost 5 people last year – all at different times and different circumstances. They were all very near and dear to my heart and i didn't have the motivation or the energy to do much at all. So i am so very sorry for keeping you all hanging. This year however will be different, i have decided that I'm going to edit and rewrite most of Y&M1M3! and i hope to get a few more stories out this year. 2013 is going to be my year and i look forward to sharing some of my experiences with you through my writings. I have grown up a lot over the past year and I feel as though I can achieve anything and the one thing I want to do is make more time for myself and more time for fanfiction, so I have dubbed this year 'Year of the Fanfic'ers!'_

_I'm 2 weeks off being an Aunty again so I will be updating after my little Nephew 'Riley' is born and that will be towards the end of February. So make sure I'm in your alerts! _

_Also, I'm visiting the USA in December! So if any of you have some ideas on what I must see when I visit, Let me know! :) _

_Thanks for bearing with me. _

_Clare _


End file.
